


Two Halfas, One Species

by Burgundy_Beauty



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Hurt, Magic Mirror - Freeform, No D-stabilized, Snow White Elements, The GIW are actually smart in this, badger cereal, light body horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_Beauty/pseuds/Burgundy_Beauty
Summary: With the rest of the Fentons’ out of town, Danny must stay with his Uncle Vlad for a week and a half. Staying with the fruitloop and GIW hunting his ghost half, what could possibly go wrong? Badger Cereal fic





	1. Chapter 1

Little is known about Clockwork, the ghostly master of time itself, but if there was one secret worth sharing; it is that Clockwork doesn’t like it when people waste time. In his tower deep in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was watching several screens showing images of Vlad Masters/Plasmius, he was the reason for Clockworks current frustration.

Even though Clockwork had known about Plasmius for a long time, the ghost had never been ordered or felt the need to interfere with this disappointment. Vlad had always been destined not only to be the first half ghost but also a hero, however, the human’s bitterness and rage against his former friend prevented that. Worse yet just when he has a chance to turn things around and help the only other of his kind, he messes that up too just because the boy refused to share in his closed-minded and vengeful ways.

Clockwork had finally had enough! But he wasn’t doing this for his sake or Vlad’s, rather, the ghost was doing this for Danny Phantom. Since he was “given” the responsibility to watch over Danny by the Observants, Clockwork knew he also had to do what he could for the teen unless it screwed up time again. The time master knew the risk, but he knew what needed to be done.

Clockwork went through his treasures that had been collected over time until he found what he needed. It was an antique hand mirror.

“My old friend,” Clockwork spoke, “You helped rid the world of one evil once but now you’re needed again. You know what to do, now go!” he levitated the mirror upward and it flew into the current timeline in Amity Park. “One way or another Plasmius, you will learn just how rewarding your vengeance is,”

* * *

**Five Days Later**

It was early Sunday morning and the two Fenton teens were outside the house. Jazz was loading her second suitcase into her car and then she hugged Danny.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Jazz asked.

“For the tenth time, yes,” Danny answered. “It’s just two weeks and aunt Alicia isn’t bad. I don’t mind going to the mountains for a little vacation time. The fresh air and lack of ghost attacks will do me some good. You go have fun with your friends.”

“Okay, but you know that if there is a problem, I can call off the trip and come right over.” Jazz said before getting her car.

“No Jazz, you’ve been waiting a month for this ski trip and I don’t want you to miss out. I’ll be fine. A little mud won’t kill me.”

“Alright, just remember the secret password, Fenton-...” Jazz started up the car.

“Bismol,” Danny finished rolling his eyes.

Satisfied, Jazz smiled, “Bye Danny.” She said before driving away from the house.

After waving her off, Danny tiredly went back inside the house. School was over for the summer and the teen couldn’t wait for some much-needed downtime. He meant what he said when he talked about spending time with Aunt Alicia and her new boyfriend Gus. Sure, it wasn’t his first option, but his mom insisted on it when she and Jack booked for a trip of their own. Jack and Maddie were planning a lovely and long overdue couples vacation on a two weeklong cruise to the Hawaiian Islands.

An hour later, Danny was in the kitchen helping himself to some cereal for breakfast when his mom came into the room.

“Good morning sweetie.” Maddie greeted.

“Morning mom,” Danny replied.

“You packed everything you needed last night?” Maddie asked.

“All that’s left is my toothbrush. You and dad good to go?”

“You bet. I’m so excited to go on this cruise with your father. He’s packing the last of the luggage into the RV.”

Just then there came loud footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

Jack stuck his head into the kitchen. “Danny, Maddie, look who came to watch us go.” He said.

As Jack stepped into the kitchen, Vlad Masters followed behind.

“Oh, hello Vlad,” Maddie said nonchalantly.

“Hello Maddie,” Vlad greeted in a friendly manner, “And hello Daniel.”

“Hi,” Danny said quickly before stuffing his mouth with more cereal.

Danny finished his food when the phone rang, and Maddie answered.

“Fenton residence,” she said, “Oh hi Gus, Danny and I were just-” she was interrupted by mumbling on the phone and then she looked distressed. “Wait, what?”

Jack, Vlad, and Danny’s attention drew to Maddie.

“What happened? You’re both sick? How bad? ...Oh no,” Maddie looked at Danny with a worried and apologetic expression.

Danny shook his head and muttered ‘no’.

“Ok, ok,” Maddie said on the phone and looking away from Danny. “You and Alicia get plenty of rest, I’ll call back later.” She hung up the phone.

“Well?” All the males asked at once.

“Alicia and Gus are very sick, and they can’t look after Danny,” Maddie answered.

Danny stood up wanting to protest but then a thought accord to him. “Does this mean I get to stay at home alone?” he asked.

“Absolutely not,” Maddie and Jack said together.

“But why not?” Danny asked.

“Danny, you are constantly getting home late,” Maddie said.

“You shirk from your chores,” Jack said.

“And the last time we left you home alone, you threw a huge party with kids that trashed the house,” Maddie added.

“But that was a year ago, plus, most of those kids will be out of town by the time you guys leave,” Danny said. “I’m not a little kid anymore, doesn’t that count for something.”

Maddie placed a hand on her son’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Danny but I wouldn’t be comfortable leaving you home all alone.”

Danny frowned and shrugged his mother’s hand off his shoulder. “I get it. You don’t trust me.” He crossed his arms, stepped back and looked at the floor.

Maddie was about to say something when Vlad stepped in between her and Danny.

“So, what will this mean for your trip, Maddie?” Vlad said looking concern.

“I hate to say it, but we’ll have to cancel our trip unless we can find someone to look after Danny at the last minute,” Maddie answered.

Jack blurted. “But Maddie, you were really looking forward to this and we’ve needed a couple’s vacation.”

“I agree with Jack about this,” Vlad said plainly.

Danny stared at the mayor in disbelief. _‘Probably the only time he’ll ever say that out loud.’_ Danny thought.

“I was just thinking, perhaps... I can help,” Vlad said almost hesitantly.

Danny’s eyes widen. _‘Oh crud, he wouldn’t!’_ He thought. The young half ghost shook his head. _‘Wait, of _course_ he would,’_

“What do ya’ mean Vladdie?” Jack wondered.

“Well, if you’re alright with it, I could look after Daniel for you while you two are gone,”

Danny’s wanted to scream out a loud no, but his parents will want to know why, and he couldn’t tell them the real reason.

Luckily, Maddie had her objections too, “Oh Vlad, we couldn’t possibly-”

“No need to ask Maddie, I would be more than happy to it,” Vlad said walking towards Danny. “Besides I wouldn’t object to spending quality time with young Daniel.” He quickly wrapped an arm around Danny and brought him close in a half hug.

It took every ounce of the teenager’s will power not to phase out or shoot Vlad with a plasma ray in front of his parents but that didn’t stop the teen from pulling the man’s arm.

“You know what, that’s a great idea,” Jack said, agreeing with his friend.

“But Vlad, don’t you have responsibilities all summer?” Maddie asked.

“Of course, but I would never let my schedule stop me from helping you and Jack,” Vlad said as Danny continued to struggle but the man just lets him go.

Danny stumbled for a bit before walking away from Vlad.

Meanwhile, Maddie considered this. “Well...”

Danny whispered to himself. “Please say no, please say no, please say no.”

* * *

“Why couldn’t they say no?” Danny said to himself sitting in the RV.

After their discussion in the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton agreed to let Vlad look after Danny back at the manor in Polter-Heist. Even after Vlad left the house Danny tried every excuse under the sun to convince his parents to reconsider but in vain. Before they drove away, Jack activated the house ghost shield which, to Danny’s dismay, will prevent any ghost or half ghost from entering. As they drove to Vlad’s, Maddie looked back at Danny from the front seat.

“I’m sorry Danny,” Maddie said, “I know you think you’re too old to have someone look after you, but you’re too young to stay at home by yourself. Besides, you know how lonely Vlad is.”

“Your mother is right son,” Jack added. “Vlad works all day, every day and yet has no one to go home to. He has his money and things, but nothing compares to having real company.”

“Then let’s send him a cat. Not the first time I ever suggested that.” Danny grumbled.

“Danny please, just try,” Maddie said softly. “You only have to spend two weeks with him before your father, Jazz and I come back home. What’s the worst that could happen?”

_‘I can think of a hundred things.’ _Danny thought._ ‘But I can’t tell you any of them,’_

Soon the RV came to a stop at the Gates of the Mayoral Manor, then the gates opened, and Vlad was waiting at the front doors. Jack helped bring out Danny’s suitcase from the RV.

“We’ll see you in two weeks son,” Jack said as he bearhugged the teen.

Maddie also gives Danny a hug and several kisses, “Be nice sweetie.” She said.

“Sure mom,” Danny said halfheartedly and rubbing the lipstick off his cheek.

Vlad stood next to Daniel when Maddie stepped away. “Don’t worry Maddie, I’ll make sure he’s still in one piece when you get back.” The man said.

The adult Fenton’s went to their RV and drove away. As soon as they were gone, Danny quickly grabbed his bag and ran into the mansion without speaking to Vlad. The billionaire didn’t seem to care and just went in after the teen, as soon as Vlad closed the doors Danny got into a defensive stance.

“Okay Plasmius, what’s your evil plan this time and what did you do to my aunt?” Danny demanded.

“Daniel, there is no evil plan and I have done nothing to Alicia. Your aunt and her boyfriend are perfectly capable of catching the flu all by themselves.” Vlad said plainly.

“Right... So, I guess it’s just a coincidence that you show up at my house just in time for Alicia to call in sick. Nothing is ever a coincidence with you.”

Vlad took in a calming breath through the nose and had a neutral expression on his face. “Daniel, I realize that this isn’t ideal and possibly suspicious-”

“Ya’ think?” Danny interrupted.

“Will you please!?” Vlad snapped. The man’s face went back to neutral. “I can assure you that I had no malicious intentions when I offered to look after you.”

Danny didn’t respond to that, but he didn’t need to, the intense look in his eyes said enough.

“I told your parents I would watch over you and I intend to uphold that, but I know it’s not much of a vacation if you feel like you need to keep looking over your shoulder, so here is how we will get along. You will stay in the mansion with me, but we maintain our distance until you feel more comfortable here. So long as you stay here there will be no fighting; I won’t start a fight with you, and I advise you to do the same. You’re free to go in any room you wish except for my bedroom, my study or my laboratory unless you have permission. You do not currently have my permission.”

For once, Danny listened intently to what Vlad had to say and while he didn’t believe most of it, he nodded anyway. “Fine,” Danny replied; he crossed his arms.

“We will, however, be sharing meals together unless I’m busy with work.” Vlad pointed out. “Talking of which, I must attend to some business in my office after I show you to your room. Follow me.”

Danny was reluctant but he picked up his bag, followed the older halfa up the stairs to the second floor until Vlad leads him to a large bedroom. It had blue walls, a four-poster bark blue bed (king size), a large window and a fancy desk.

“Those two other doors to your left are the closet and personal bathroom. I’ll let you figure out which is which. Next to the bedroom door you’ll find an intercom, just press the button and speak if you want to talk to me from anywhere else in the house so we are not screaming at each other. I’ll leave you here to unpack and get settled. I have some paperwork to attend to in my study and I’ll call you for lunch later.” Without another word, Vlad left the younger half ghost.

Danny quickly closed the door once Vlad had left and was tempted to lock it, but he knew it wouldn’t matter.

_‘The guy can just phase through,’_ Danny thought, rolling his eyes.

The teenager left his bags by the door, not really in the mood to unpack, and looked out his window first. It overlooks the nearby forest instead of the town, which was rather befitting for Danny’s situation, he might as well feel like his away from his home. He slouched and pressed his forehead against the glass.

“This is so not what I had in mind for a vacation.” Danny murmured to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny spent about two hours in his room, his bags still unpack while the teen was sitting and thinking on the comfortable and no doubt expensive bed. All he wanted was a little time away from ghost drama, was that too much to ask for. Well according to the universe the answer was yes because now he must spend time with his archenemy, Vlad Plasmius. Of course, Danny wanted to escape the mansion but even if he tried to run away, where could he go?

Fentonworks wasn’t an option because of the ghost shield covering the house thus blocking Danny from entering. Though he could try getting in through the portal entrance in the Ghost Zone but without Vlad’s portal, the teen’s chances of getting out that way were slim. Sam was home but her parents did not like Danny and would not permit him to stay. Tuck was away at a family reunion in Washington so his house was empty, but Danny wouldn’t feel good using their house while they’re away.

As if finding a place to hide wasn’t hard enough, the other challenge would be how to get away with it. The second Vlad finds out Danny has left, he’ll no doubt hunt down the teenager and drag him back either unconscious and over his shoulder or awake and by the ear. Honestly, he wasn’t sure which situation would be worse. Or he’ll just call Jack and Maddie and then Danny can say goodbye to a relaxing summer and hello to every chore in the house until the end of the year.

Just as Danny was brooding, his cell phone rang. He checked the I.D. and saw that it was Jazz.

Danny sighs. “Hey Jazz,” he answers and falls back on the bed. “Guess what.”

“You’re staying at Vlad’s mansion instead of Alicia’s house.” Jazz said.

Danny’s eyes flew open. “Wow, how did you get that so quickly?” he asked.

“Because mom called me while I was at a pit stop and told me the news.” Jazz explained. “Are you okay? Has he hurt you? Do you need me to come over? Fenton...”

Danny pressed a hand over his eye and groaned. “Bismol. Okay now in order; Yes, I’m okay. No, he hasn’t. And no, I don’t need you right now. Why does my family suddenly think I can’t take care of myself? Even you and you of all people know that I can!” he could practically feel the green glow coming from his eyes.

Jazz stayed quiet for a moment. “I know you can Danny. I’m sorry.”

Danny let out a calming breath and his eyes returned to their natural blue. “Don’t be, I’m the one who snapped.”

“So, he really hasn’t tried anything?” Jazz asked.

“No. Vlad said, to my face, that he had no evil plans in mind and no intentions to harm me while I’m here.”

There was a moment of silence before the siblings laughed to the point of tears.

Once they calmed down, Danny spoke again, “But seriously, when Vlad told me this, he was acting... different.”

“Define different?” Jazz asked.

“For as long as we’ve known each other, I’ve always seen this glint in his eyes and there’s that evil, annoying, and superior tone in his voice whenever he talks-”

“Okay, I get it,” Jazz interjected.

“But today he seemed weirdly calm. He spoke directly but he wasn’t smug, and I couldn’t see the evil in his eyes. He snapped once when I interrupted him, but his eyes didn’t even change and then he went right back to acting like... like um, I don’t know but it wasn’t Vlad-like.”

Jazz hummed in thought. “So, Vlad wasn’t acting like himself. Do you think he cloned himself to throw you off?”

Danny thought for a moment. “That’s not too far out there... but clone or not, Vlad would have at least quit acting once we were alone an-”

“Daniel...” came Vlad’s voice. Danny’s eyes widened but when he looked around, he didn’t see the elder half ghost anywhere. Then he heard Vlad again, “I took the liberty of ordering takeout and they just arrived. I ordered your favorite.” Danny realized it was coming from the house intercom, “Meet me in the dining room.”

Danny waited a moment before jumping off the bed and pressed the intercom button. “I’ll be there in a minute,” he replied. He went back to his phone. “Jazz, I gotta go. I’ll call back later.”

“Good luck Danny.” Jazz replied before hanging up.

Danny flipped his phone closed and stuffed it in his pocket before heading towards the dining room. He remembered the way there when he stayed with Vlad during the ‘Vortex fiasco’. Just the memory of that frustrated the teenager. Vlad unleashing an unstable ghost he couldn’t control on Amity Park and when Danny fixes the mess and catches Vortex, Vlad blames Phantom for all the trouble. The teen would have gladly taken revenge, but he learned the consequences of vengeance after what happened the last time he tried. Danny found Vlad sitting at the end of the table with several take out boxes, plates, and silverware.

“Come, sit,” Vlad said gesturing to Danny.

Danny did so, taking a seat and then grabbed a box. Inside was beef chow mein and broccoli with sautéed mushrooms. He eyed the billionaire suspiciously.

“Do I even want to know how you know my favorite takeout food?” Danny questioned.

Vlad was just finishing setting his own plate before answering. “Probably not.”

The teen wasn’t satisfied with that but rather than start a fight he didn’t want, he took a pair of chopsticks and started eating.

The two ate in relative silence for a while until Vlad started talking.

“So, how was school?” Vlad asked.

Danny paused in the middle of chewing. _‘Oh great, he’s probing. I already know he’s been watching me somehow,’_ Danny thought in annoyance. He quickly swallowed before answering. “Finals were rough, but I managed.”

“Excellent,” Vlad said before returning his attention to the food on his plate.

The conversations after that were minimal, mostly about school and daily events and all the while Danny couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very off about Vlad. The man barely looked at him during lunch and only did so when he was replying to something. It was like Vlad was trying everything he could not to stare too long at Danny which made the teen that much more suspicious. Danny soon had questions of his own.

“So, Vlad, what have you been up to lately?” Danny asked.

“Oh, nothing you would be too interested in I’m sure. Mayoral duties while running my companies.” Vlad answered stirring some chow mein noodles.

“Okay, but what else?”

“What else?” Vlad questioned.

“C’mon Plasmius you know what I mean. Have you made any new ghostly discoveries I should be concerned about?”

There came a loud snap as Vlad’s chopsticks broke in tow in his now shaking grip. Danny stayed silent as Vlad tried to calm himself and quickly leveled his breathing.

“No Little Badger,” Vlad answered in a firm and blunt voice. “Nothing new. A few projects in the works that will go nowhere, and I’m surrounded with incompetent ghosts who cannot perform even the simplest of tasks. And no matter how hard I try all my hard work will, in the end, never amount to anything. As I said nothing new.”

“That’s... weirdly depressing of you,” Danny commented. “I just thought I’d ask caus-”

“I’d rather not discuss that part of myself, Daniel,” Vlad interjected. “I’m done with Plasmius for a while.”

“You’re done with your ghost half?” Danny asked.

“I guess you could say I’m taking a break from that. But as I stated before I don’t want to talk about it.”

One awkward moment of silence later and Danny decided to drop it... for now. Vlad’s cellphone suddenly rang, and the man quickly answered.

“Vlad Masters,” He answered. Danny couldn’t make out what the person on the other end was saying. “Can’t you handle it? It’s what I hired you for.” The other person went before Vlad nodded. “Alright fine, stall for as long as you can. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” He hangs up the phone. “I have to go. Don’t bother putting away the food, my butler will take care of it once you leave the room.” He gets up from his seat at the end of the table.

“You have a butler?” Danny asked. “Since when?”

“Since always, he’s just not... sociable. If your ghost sense goes off, chances are it’s him.” Vlad answered then stopped at the door. “I’ll try to be back by dinner,”

Before Danny could ask him any questions, the man left the room and was out of the mansion. The teen just sat there for a while, he wanted to ask Vlad if he could leave the mansion but then Danny shook his head. Having to ask Vlad for permission was the second weirdest thought he had all day.

The first being Vlad didn’t want to talk about his ghost half or ghost in general. That was the main thing the two had in common and Vlad was taking a break? What gives? In any case, it seems Danny wasn’t going to get any answers soon.

The teen soon finished his meal and left the dining room. Once he was a few feet away, a cold blue streak of breath exited his mouth and the door to the dining automictically shut closed. Danny was ready to transform then and there but stopped himself when he remembered what Vlad had said before he left. Just in case, Danny quietly snuck to the door, turned his head intangible, looked inside and saw a butler-dressed ghost.

He was very old looking, his back was hunched, and his skin was green and wrinkly. He had thick white eyebrows that covered his eyes, a long nose, a small looking mouth, thinning hair, long arms, and a ghost tail instead of legs. He was wearing a typical butler outfit and was using ghost telepathy to carry out the food and plates.

_‘He doesn’t look so bad,’_ Danny thought.

There was a tap at the window, it was a bird that landed on the windowsill and it was pecking under its wing. When the ghost butler noticed, his thick eyebrows lifted to reveal giant yellow toad-like eyes. His lower jaw dropped to the ground, a giant tongue sprang out of the giant mouth and landed on the glass which scared the bird away. Once the bird was gone, the ghost toady butler reverted to his human-like self, sprayed some cleaning solution on the window and quickly wiped off the spit.

Danny slowly backed away and flew up the stairs while trying to shake away his jangled nerves, not once looking back.

“Not the worst I’ve ever seen but yikes,” Danny said to himself.

When he got back to the guestroom, Danny went ahead and unpacked his bags, stuffing his clothes wherever he wanted. The teen spent the next few hours laying back on the king-size bed and played some games on his portable player until the boredom and lack of sleep from ghost patrol got to him and he fell asleep.

Later, Vlad returned.

“Bufo!” Vlad bellowed. The ghost butler appeared. “Is Daniel still here?”

“Yes sir,” The ghost replied in a groggy voice, “He has made no attempt to leave the premises and has been asleep for some time,”

“Interesting, I knew the boy was sleep-deprived but-. Ah well, that hardly matters now,” Vlad said. “That will be all,”

With that, Bufo vanished from sight and Vlad went straight to his private study. The man waited until he was sure he was alone until he opened his desk drawer and pulled out an antique hand mirror.  
He looked at his reflection and said, in a steady voice.

“Magic mirror in my hand, my every word is your command.”

At these words, the surface of the mirror began to swirl with eerie swirls of green, magenta, white and black.

“Give me the vision, I want to see if there’s any change,” Vlad said.

* * *

Danny was still asleep until he was stirred awake by a shout.

“BUTTER NUTS!”

The younger half ghost woke up, it took him a second to remember where he was before he left the room just in time to see Vlad leave his study down the hall, looking a little drained too.

“You’re back,” Danny said.

“Ever the observant one, aren’t you Daniel?” Vlad replied rubbing his temples.

Danny narrowed his eyes and noticed the man was looking a little paler than usual. He walked closer to Vlad.

“Uh Vlad,” Danny said, “Normally I wouldn’t care enough to ask, but are you okay?”

Vlad stared at him for a moment, as if baffled the teen would ask that at all. The man straightened himself up and shuts the door to his study behind him.

“I’m fine Daniel. I’m just going to be in my room for a while.”

Danny watched the man walk away. “Seriously Vlad, you know I can tell when you’re lying by now, right? I heard you scream earlier, and you don’t do that for nothing.”

Vlad stopped in his stride and turned to face Danny. “That was not a scream, it was cursing out loud, surely even you can tell the difference. Have you not ever wanted to shout something in frustration just to feel a little better? Well, that’s all I was doing. I will see you at dinner... probably.” Vlad muttered that last part as his resumed walking.

“Probably?” Danny questioned. When Vlad didn’t respond, the teen tried something else, “Fruitloop,” Vlad opened the door to his bedroom and closed it behind him.

“He didn’t even stop,” Danny said to himself. “Okay, so either Vlad is in trouble and he’s getting weaker by some ghost villain or thing and won’t tell me because he’s too proud or the guy is just messing with me again.” The teen looked back at Vlad’s bedroom door. “Why am I suddenly hoping it’s the latter?”


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad didn’t come out of his room for dinner, which only raised Danny’s suspicions even as he ate his slices of ham, but he knew he couldn’t just walk in on the guy in his room especially with the toad-butler ghost lurking around, whom Danny soon learned was named Bufo. The ghost stayed out of sight, but Danny could still sense him.

Which is why he waited until he was alone in the guest room late at night to finally transform into Phantom and sneak in. Danny managed to get in unnoticed but when he got there, Vlad was just sleeping in his bed and sleeping with a little Maddie doll in his arms.

_‘Eww,’_ Danny thought as he cringed. _‘But other than that, nothing weird here.’_

The half ghost boy decided to call it a night and just went to sleep in the guest bed. When he was tucked in, the softness of the sheets and the subtle smell of lavender in the sheets was enough to send the boy into a deep sleep. For the first time in what felt like months, Danny had a deep and restful sleep and he was dreaming too.

* * *

_Vlad Masters was standing at the side of the bed, looking over the boy. The thought alone should have been enough to make the boy jump in defense... but there was something wrong... or different in this case. In Vlad’s eyes, there was no hint of villainy or malice, instead, he looked ashamed and maybe remorseful? A then, ever so gently, the man reached out with one hand and ruffled Danny’s raven black hair. It was surprisingly nice and creepy at the same time, especially when his hand traveled down to the teen’s cheek. Then, out of nowhere, something heavy pushed against Danny’s stomach and he woke with a start._

* * *

Danny gasped and saw a white blob on his sheets. Only half awake, Danny jumped out of bed, scaring the white thing away under his bed.

“I’m going ghost!” the teen said. The white halo appearing at his body center and he transformed into Danny Phantom.

The door to the halls opened, it was Vlad in his robe and Pajamas.

“Daniel, what is going on?” Vlad said questioningly.

“I’m stopping whatever it is you sent in here to get me,” Danny answered.

“What are you talking about?”

“Whatever this is!”

Danny used his ghost powers to lift his bed off the ground to reveal... a plump white cat. The teen’s eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the shaking feline.

Vlad quickly gathers the cat into his arms and looks at the half ghost boy sternly.

“Honestly Daniel, I realize you feel the need to see me as the villain, but do you really think I would attack you in your sleep? And with a cat no less.” Danny stuttered but Vlad cut him off before he could speak, “I don’t want to hear it, just put the bed back down before you hurt yourself.” When the teen just floated there, Vlad repeated firmly and pointing towards the floor. “Down,”

Danny stayed silently as he lowered the bed slowly back in place.

“Good,” Vlad said. “But it’s too early for your paranoia, so, go back to sleep little badger and do try to relax I’ll see you later.” Vlad left with his cat before Danny could speak and closed the door behind him.

Danny floated back down, transformed back into Fenton, and then crawled back into bed. He felt tired but he felt kinda embarrassed too. He got worked up over a cat. Of all the things in Vlad’s house, it’s the lonely guy cat that gets the ghost boy to jump. Danny could feel the blush on his cheeks and he silently prayed to God that no one outside this mansion finds out what just happened.  
Eventually, Danny fell back asleep, but it wasn’t as pleasant as before and he woke up again a few hours later. Danny got dressed and went down for breakfast only to find out that Vlad wasn’t going to join him again. Apparently, Vlad still wasn’t feeling well, at least that’s what Bufo said.

Throughout the morning and into the afternoon, Danny just went through some of the rooms that he was allowed in. He found a room with a few of the broken game stations Vlad had to buy when Danny’s weather powers broke them. What confused Danny though was that there wasn’t as many here as before.

“Did Vlad throw some out?” Danny wondered. “I know there was more than this.”

The teen couldn’t play with these of course so he passed it. The coolest rooms he found so far was a personal spa room with a jacuzzi and a dry sauna and a personal theater.

The teen watched some tv on the big screen and as he was flipping through some channels, he tried calling Sam.

“You’ve reached Sam Manson, leave a message,” said a recording of Sam’s voice.

“Hey Sam, it’s Danny,” he said. “Things changed and I’m staying at Vlad’s for the two weeks. I know what you’re going to say, but don’t worry I’m fine. The fruitloop hasn’t tried anything except making me feel bad. So, nothing new. Anyway, I’ll try reaching you again later.”

He hangs up the phone and he found the news channel. Most teens don’t really watch the news, but Danny did in case there was a ghost sighting he didn’t know about yet. Nothing to worry about so far but then the head of the Guys In White was on screen.

“Here we have agent Alpha to talk with us.” Said the news reporter, Tiffany Snow. “Mr. Alpha, is there anything you can tell us about your organization?”

“You’ll have to be more specific than that. Most of the information is classified.” Agent Alpha said.

“Very well, I think what most of our viewers would like to know is, even with his status as a hero and overall high popularity in the public eye, are you and your fellow agents still looking to take down Danny Phantom.”

This caught Danny’s attention and he tensed up a bit.

“Of course, we would never say something like that, but we are looking for him. Hero or not, Danny Phantom is still an unregister spectral specter and frankly should not be left alone in the streets. He has caused trouble and must be dealt with accordingly.” agent Alpha replied. “If and when we do catch Phantom, he is going straight into our custody and we will determine whether or not he should fly in Amity Park air space.”

Danny huffed and turned off the tv. “Yeah right, as soon as the guys get a stain on their uniforms, they’ll run and call it a day,” Danny grumbled.

The rest of the day was uneventful for Danny, he watched movies, played with his portable game player, and used the jacuzzi because who wouldn’t. It helped with the teen’s stress levels and he almost fell asleep at some point in the water. Meanwhile, Vlad never showed himself all day which kinda worried Danny for some reason. But then again, the man did say he would maintain a distance until the teen felt better around him and if last night meant anything, Danny wasn’t.

In the late afternoon, Danny was walking down the hall and he was passing a parlor room when he spotted the billionaire. The ghost boy made himself invisible and watched.

It looked like Vlad was playing a game of chess with his cat and the man was deep in thought. Physically speaking, Vlad looked like himself again. He’s skin tone seemed healthier now than last night.

So maybe he was feeling better and just needed to sleep, at least that’s what Danny thought.

“And that’s checkmate, Maddie,” Vlad said to his cat.

_‘Maddie?’_ Danny thought and then he winced. _‘Dude, even for you,’_

Danny’s thoughts were cut short by the sound of Vlad’s voice.

“It’s rude to lurk in doorways, little badger,”

Feeling caught, Danny becomes visible again and walks closer to Vlad. “So, you actually took my advice and got a lonely guy cat. Kinda surprised honestly.”

“When you’re lonely enough even a household pet is better than nothing. And for the record; she’s my sister’s cat, not mine.” Vlad said.

“Your sister’s cat...” Danny said skeptically, “That just so happens to have the same name as my mom?”

“Did you just come here to provoke me, or did you want to accuse me of something again?” the man asked sarcastically before becoming stern. “I warned you once before Daniel not to start a fight,” Vlad said lowly.

Danny held up his hands, palms out, “Alright, alright. I won’t start anything. I just wanted to see what was up. In a non-accusing way. I... I haven’t seen you all day and I can’t get what happened last night out of my head, that’s all.” He spoke carefully except for that last sentence, crossed his arms and looked away.

Vlad seemed unfazed and then said, calmly. “Ahh, I see. Well, there’s no need to get worked up about it. You can, as the kids would say, ‘chill-ax’,”

Danny mentally gaged.

“Maddie is more of a scaredy-cat than anything,” Vlad explained further.

The chubby cat gave a little growl.

“Don’t take it so personally, we both know you tend to jump at the drop of a hat,” Vlad said to the feline.

_‘Wow,’_ Danny thought. _‘I always said that Vlad needed a cat but to see it in person...’_ The teen shook his head, trying to rid himself of whatever he was feeling. “That’s not what I meant. What I meant was you looking almost as pale as Plasmius in the hall last night.”

“Oh that. That’s how most adults look after a long day,” Vlad said calmly. “Not that you would be concerned but what I do isn’t easy.”

“C’mon Vlad, what’s going on here?” Danny said insistently.

“There is nothing going on that you need to worry about here and even if there was, that’s not an admission, it’s my business and not yours.” The man said.

“Oh please, if this business turns out to be a threat to Amity Park or any of the people I care about, then it becomes my business too. We both know how this works. When you mess up on some deal with a ghost or whatever, I have to be the one to clean it up. Then you take all the credit for fixing it and Phantom’s name gets dragged through the mud,” Danny explained. “So, could you, just this once, tell me what’s going on before this business endangers us all.”

Vlad’s stern expression did not change in the slightest, he stood up and looked down at Danny.

“I will speak plainly with you Daniel, so you can have some peace of mind. There are no hidden meanings or hints to what I’m about to say to you. There is nothing going on in this mansion that is a threat to you, this back-water town, or anyone you hold dear. I’ve... I’ve just been reflecting lately and realized that I need to make a few changes in my life. If it doesn’t work out and there is a mess, it will be my fault and mine alone. There, satisfied?”

There was a lot to take in for Danny. Vlad, more or less, confirmed that there was no threat to be had, at least for everyone else, except for Vlad himself and if there was, he alone would pay for it. This is what didn’t make any sense to Danny, Vlad doesn’t take responsibility for any of his mistakes nor would he be willing to risk his own life instead of someone else’s. Ugh, why did he have to be so vague about the details though!? Something else Vlad said struck a chord in Danny’s mind though.

“What kind of changes?” Danny asked slowly.

Vlad sighed tiredly, his shoulders were stiff, and he walked towards the window, his cat standing by his feet. She purred and nuzzled against his leg.

“I was hoping to have this conversation at a later time, but I might as well come out with it,” Vlad said before turning back around to the teen. “I don’t want us to fight anymore Daniel. Not just in this house but from now on,”

Danny had to do a double take in his mind, and he took a step back. “Um... what?” he asked.

“Must I say it a little slower child, fine. I. Do not. Want us. To fight. Anymore.” At the teen’s look of disbelief and confusion, Vlad clarified. “I know this sounds hard to believe given our history but I’m tired of this rivalry. I know you won’t turn your back on your family or friends, and I was done trying to convince you and after the prank war, our status as enemies was cemented and the fights continued. But even the strongest of stone can break over time? I don’t want this to continue and I had hoped you would feel the same way but if you would rather not...”

There was a flash of hurt in the teen’s eyes, but it was gone in a blink. “You think I want us to keep fighting each other, that I enjoy having to beat the only other person like me in the whole world, well here’s a newsflash for you, I don’t! I never wanted us to be enemies, but you left me no choice.”

“That’s not true,” Vlad countered. “I have given you plenty of chances to make a choice.”

“Yeah, not good ones,” Danny argued. “It’s either betray my family and join the dark side by becoming your evil little apprentice or struggle with my powers but ultimately protect my family from the guy who wants to destroy them.”

Seeing an argument rising, Vlad tried changing tactics. “Daniel, I don’t want to fight about this, and I have never intended on turning you evil.”

“But I would be if I joined you,” Danny said sternly.

“You don’t know that. And I’m not asking you to join me. All I ever wanted was to help you with your powers, is that truly so hard to believe.”

Danny would have liked nothing more than to tell Vlad off but what then? The teen couldn’t just fly home. “Most of the time. I can’t give you what you want in return. But let’s say that sure, you help me with my powers and then what? What’s in it for you?”

“Then we go about our own business so long as it doesn’t involve getting in each other’s way or harming one another... or who they care about. The point is that I don’t want to fight and neither do you, so, what’s to gain if you say no?”

Danny paused for thought until he answered. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Vlad questioned.

“I mean I don’t know if I can believe you. You have lied, manipulated and hurt me more times than I can name right off the bat and it’s not just about me. I’m still mad at you for hurting my family and friends. And now, just out of the blue, want us to stop. I don’t know if I can believe that and even if you’re telling the truth, I’m not just gonna forgive or forget everything you’ve ever done.”

Danny half expected to see rage in Vlad’s eyes, some hint that the older half ghost was still in there somewhere. Instead, there was hurt and shame, then the man looked away.

“I’m not asking you to, because I know better than that,” Vlad said. He picks up his cat, holds her close and walks past Danny. “I know I can’t force you to believe me, I just wanted you to know my true intentions. All I ask for now is that you think it over. You can even converse with your friends if you think it will help but make your own decision, not theirs. I can’t promise you that it’ll be an easy transition but if we try, who knows, we may even like being allies rather than enemies. I’ll be dining in my study tonight, so you don’t feel rushed. Just tell me you’ll think about it.”

Danny looked at the floor, his hands clenched into fists before loosening again.

“I... I need to go see Sam.” Danny answers.

“Fine, but come right back afterward,”

Then Vlad left without another word, leaving Danny alone with a lot on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny didn’t even have dinner, after his talk with Vlad, the ghost boy flew out of the mansion and straight to the Manson’s house. He called ahead, telling Sam to call Tuck, who skyped from Sam’s laptop. After Danny got into Sam’s room, via ghost powers, the half ghost told his friends the situation and they soon gave their opinion.

“Personally, I wouldn’t buy it,” Tucker said. “This could just be a trap.”

“Tucker might be right; it wouldn’t be the first time for Vlad to try,” Sam said.

“Yeah except most of his traps don’t involve truces,” Danny replied. “Ugh, why does he have to be such a-” the half ghost groaned.

“But Danny, what if he was serious?” Sam asked.

“Sam?” Danny said.

“Look, I know it’s a long shot but just what if Vlad was serious about wanting a truce?” Sam pointed out.

Danny sat on Sam’s bed and thought about it. He had many reasons to reject the idea. To call Vlad a crazed up fruitloop and throw him out of town... but deep down, Danny knew he couldn’t. Because the truth was, he didn’t hate the man. So, what if-

‘No! You can’t trust that man any further than you can throw him.’ Danny thought to himself as doubt settled in his mind.

“Maybe Tucker is right,” Danny muttered.

“What?” His friends asked at the same time.

“Think about it Sam, why would he offer a truce just as I questioned him?” Danny asked the goth girl. He floated up. “To distract me of course. Here I am taking his lies seriously meanwhile he’s free to keep working on his evil plot,” his eyes as wide as teacups.

Sam didn’t seem as convinced as Danny at his mad ramblings. “I don’t think that’s-” she said.

“That’s exactly what’s going on,” Danny said with conviction. 

_ **KNOCK KNOCK** _

“Samantha?” came Mrs. Manson’s voice. The door opened and Phantom quickly faded from sight. The woman saw her daughter sitting on her bed. “Is someone else in here?”

“No mom,” Sam lied. “I’m just... talking to Tuck. See?” She showed the laptop to her mother.

“Hi, Mrs. Manson,” Tucker greeted. “I was just saying...- that’s exactly what’s going on. Sam didn’t believe me when I was saying I’m having fun with my family,” he said with a strained smile.

Mrs. Manson narrowed her eyes before she put on a cheerful expression. “You see that Sam; Tucker has no trouble spending time with his family. Speaking of which, that’s enough time with the laptop, it’s family game night and you know what that means...”

“Please don’t say it.” Sam silently prayed.

“Sugarville~,” Mrs. Manson concluded with cheer while Sam groaned. “Game room sweetie, ten minutes. So, say goodnight to your friend.” She left and closed the door.

Danny made himself visible again while Sam had a deadpan expression.

“Danny, if I asked you to throw my mom headfirst into the Ghost Zone, would you do it?” Sam asked.

“Sorry Sam, no,” Danny replied. “I don’t want to give your parents even more reasons to hate my guts.”

“What if I asked nicely?” Sam asked.

“Depends; would you smile and ask at the same time?” Danny asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Tucker laughed at Sam’s sour expression. “Wait, no one move, let’s me set up my camera first.”

Sam closed the laptop ignoring her geek friend’s protest.

“Very funny,” Sam said halfheartedly.

“Sorry. But anyway, Sam, you want to help me see what Vlad is up to?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know Danny,” Sam said. “Normally I’d help you when it comes to Vlad and I want to but if what you said is true then maybe we should just... leave Vlad’s business alone.” She said slowly as if worried about her friend’s reaction.

“Leave it alone!?” Danny said as if he heard something absurd. “We leave this alone, it’s gonna come back to bite us. I just know it!”

“Danny, calm down, I don't want my mom walking into the room and seeing you here. Seriously though, it sounds like you’re making excuses just to pin Vlad as the bad guy this time.”

“Sam, I know what I’m doing. Vlad is hiding something dangerous from me and I’m gonna find it before it causes all kinds of trouble to Amity Park.”

“But you don’t even know what it is. Look, before you go witch-hunting in his mansion and cause trouble for yourself, will you please just sleep on it first. Promise me,” When Danny didn’t answer right away, Sam repeated sternly, “Promise me,”

“Alright,” Danny said. “I promise I’ll sleep on it,”

“Thank you,”

“SAMANTHA~,” came Mrs. Manson’s voice. “I got a cute lollipop princess game piece with your name on it,”

Sam groaned again.

“Good luck,” they said at the same time. They smiled and blushed before Danny departed.

Danny flew back to the mayoral mansion and when he got to the guest room, there was Vlad, waiting for him on the desk chair.

“You weren’t here for dinner,” Vlad pointed out firmly while stroking his cat.

Danny landed and changed into his human self. “I told you I wanted to see Sam,” Danny said. “And you said you were having dinner in your study.”

“That is not the point here, Daniel. I know you wanted to see your friends but that’s no excuse for skipping meals. You’re thin enough as it is, I don’t want to be able to see your spine protruding your stomach.”

“Gross, and it was important.”

“Which brings me to my next topic,” Vlad placed his cat down on the floor. The feline stayed by her owner’s legs. “How much did you tell them?”

“Them?” Danny repeated in a questioning way.

“I knew you would find some way to contact Tucker because I know you prefer to talk to them both. Now answer my question.”

Danny narrowed his eyes. “I told them enough,”

“And...” Vlad said, wanting Danny to say more.

“I-... I haven’t made my choice yet.” Danny concluded.

Vlad narrowed his eyes before loosening his shoulders and standing. “I see. Did you eat at the Mansons?”

Danny could swear that Vlad sounded concerned... but the teen brushed it off.

“No, is there any dinner left?” Danny answered.

“There’s plenty Daniel,” Vlad confirmed.

“Great, so... I’ll just go then,” Danny said awkwardly as he tried walking away.

“Then I’ll be retiring for the night... Unless you want some company,”

Danny stopped midstep and got a weird feeling as he pondered Vlad’s offer.

“Uh... no thanks. I’m good.”

Vlad was silent for a moment before saying. “In that case; good night.” The man walked briskly away but Danny managed to catch the crestfallen look in Vlad’s eyes. The plump cat followed after her owner.

Danny felt a pang of guilt in his stomach after Vlad was out of sight and the teen suddenly lost his appetite. He quickly changed into his pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Danny awoke feeling hungrier than ever and he suddenly remembered why, and face planted against his pillow. If Vlad is acting, he’s doing a great job because Danny actually felt bad for shutting the man out this time. Getting some sleep helped clear the ghost boy’s thoughts and settle his nerves.

It cannot be denied that Vlad has done some terrible, horrible, awful, and just straight-up evil things in the past, things Danny can’t easily forgive, but maybe there is no evil plot this time. In fact, other than his manipulative mayoral stuff, Vlad hasn’t done anything bad in a while and Danny hasn’t even seen Plasmius in weeks. Maybe Vlad is given his ghost half a break. Maybe Sam was right, what if Vlad is serious about this truce stuff and he isn’t hiding anything?

This doesn’t mean Danny has made up his mind, but he wants to talk to Vlad about it as soon as possible. The teen quickly got out of bed, dressed for the day and was walking down the hall when he suddenly noticed a magenta glow coming from under the double doors to Vlad’s study.

“Haha, finally!” came Vlad’s voice.

Danny’s eyes widen. What could the elder half ghost be doing in there? He knew it was a risk but since when did that ever stop him. The ghost boy held his breath, turned his head intangible and ducked it through the door. He saw Vlad holding a glowing hand mirror while his eyes were solid, pure red and he was grinning widely.

“At last some good news,” Vlad said to someone Danny couldn’t see somehow. “You were right, all I had to do was offer a truce and its working. Now, even before the two weeks are over, we can end it. Daniel will finally see things my way and he’ll stand by me. And after that, his family will be next.” A magenta-colored surge of electricity ran up Vlad’s arm and into the mirror. It soon lost its glow and Vlad hunched over, winded, sweat on his face and the red in his eyes faded back into their original dark blue... but all the while Vlad was smiling in a way that made the ghost boy’s gut wrench.

Danny quickly backed away from the door, his eyes wide, he ran back into the guest room closed the door behind him. _‘I knew it! I was right all along! Vlad is still an evil fruitloop! He still wants me to join him and turn me against my family and I almost fell for it! And that mirror... No hidden meaning, huh!? Is that how you’ve been reflecting Vlad? That fruitloop. I bet it takes his powers to activate itself and that’s why Vlad looked so drained before. But what if Vlad isn’t enough and it’ll come after me next and then another ghost and another? NO! I won’t let that happen!’_

_ **KNOCK KNOCK** _

“Daniel?” came Vlad’s voice. “Are you awake?”

Danny took in a deep breath before answering. “Yeah, I just woke up.”

“Well, it’s time for breakfast. Hurry along,”

“Be right there...”

Danny then thought to himself. _‘And I’m finally gonna see what you’re up to Vlad and I won’t let you get away with it.’_

* * *

Vlad and Danny were seated in the dining room again.

“I’ll be in town most of the day, but I’ll be back in the afternoon.”

“Alright. Would it be okay if I spent time in town with Sam?” Danny asked.

Vlad arched an eyebrow. “As Fenton or as Phantom?” he asked.

“What difference does it make?”

“Haven’t you seen the news, boy? The Guys in White are still after you and in spite of what you might think, I’d rather not see you in their clutches.”

Danny chuckled. “Oh, c’mon Vlad, the guys got nothing.” He said.

“You shouldn’t underestimate them.” Vlad said in a serious voice. “They may be incompetent at times but even they might catch you if you’re careless.”

With the way Vlad was acting, Danny might’ve actually believed that the man was concerned for him... and it stung him. A part of Danny’s mind wanted to believe Vlad, but his skepticism and doubts only buried the feeling and would keep it there.

“I’ll be okay,” Danny said trying to reassure the man. “I’ll just be Danny Fenton, the unnoticeable teen in the sidelines.”

Vlad gave a simple fine in reply, but it looked like he wanted to say something more. After one last sip of his coffee, Vlad stood up and was about to reach out for Danny, but he held back his hand.

“Try to stay out of trouble and remember the house rules. I’ll see you later,” And with that, Vlad left.

Danny could hardly wait and when Vlad drove away, the teen storms off as Fenton outside but once he found a good hiding spot he changed into Phantom. He snuck back into the mansion, invisible to avoid Bufo and went straight into the study. When Danny got there, he noticed a bunch of books piled poorly on and around the desk. He picks a few up and looks at the titles.

“Snow White and the seven dwarves? The Magic Mirror? The Fairest One of All? Grimm’s Fairytales... with Snow White bookmarked? Since when has Vlad been into fairytales?”

Danny puts the books down and searches the desk for the mirror he saw before. He found it in the top drawer.

“Okay so maybe this mirror works like in the books.” Then Danny snickers, thinking about Vlad asking if he was the fairest one of all. “Um, magic mirror on the wall who’s the fairest one of all?” the teen asked but nothing happened. “Of course that didn’t work, it’s not on a wall.”

Danny inspected the hand mirror; it was silvery, a strong handle, perfect reflection and old green scribbles on the back. But as Danny keeps looking at those markings with his neon green eyes, the markings begin to change into words he could read.

“Magic mirror-” Danny read aloud. “in my hand... my every word is... your command,” when nothing happened again, he tried saying it with the mirror facing him. “Magic mirror in my hand, my every word is your command.”

Suddenly, the mirror’s reflective surface began to change from Danny's face to swirling colors of green, black, and white and he felt a surge of his power drain from his arm and into the mirror but he kept the mirror tight in his hand as he panted. Danny holds up the mirror again but just sees the spiral of colors. He was about to put it down... when his reflection reappeared and started to talk on its own.

“What is it that you wish my-” the reflection said before stopping himself when he noticed Danny. “Oh, you’re not Masters. Ah well, good riddance I say,”

The teen stood there, frozen. “Should I be surprised that my reflection is talking?” Danny thought for a moment and then shrugged. “Probably not. Anyway, who are you and what do you want?” Danny asked the mirror.

“Ah, the direct approach, I admire that. Okay, just give me a moment and I’ll explain.” Spectral energy radiated from the mirror’s surface and suddenly a mirror image of Danny Phantom stood before the original. He looked a lot like Danny Phantom, but his ‘D’ symbol was backward, and his eyes had no pupils, they were as reflective as a mirror. He stood in a dominant pose.

“I AM THE SPIRIT IN THE MAGIC MIRROR!” the mirror Phantom’s voice echoed.

Danny put a hand over the imposter’s mouth. “Shh! Keep your intro down. I don’t want to get caught here,”

Mirror Phantom moved his head away. “FEAR NOT MAS-” only to be cut off by Danny shushing him again. Mirror Phantom groaned and slouched his shoulders. “Don’t worry, none but my master can hear my words or see my image. It helps keep our discussions a secret.”

“Your master?” Danny asked. Mirror Phantom simply bowed before the teen and Danny’s eyes went wide. “Me? Oh nonono, I’m not your master.”

“Yes, you are.” Mirror Phantom said standing up. “You called out my name, you spoke the words, and I reflect in your image. Ergo, you are my master. Your word is my command, remember?”

“I just read what was on the back,” Danny said.

“That was a summons, for me, to appear before and obey my master’s wishes.” Mirror Danny explains. “So, what is it that you wish to know?”

Danny Phantom thought for a moment and then replied, “Did Vlad lie to me last night, about wanting to stop the fighting?”

A green glow emitted from Mirror Phantom’s form and his voice grew ominous as he spoke.

“I have searched through Vlad’s heart very deeply and I know he meant what he said to thee.”

“So... he really does want to end the fighting?” Danny asked. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“I am a mirror and I cannot lie. I couldn’t to you even if I try. I only show and speak the truth, as I do with all the masters, the old and the youth.”

“Do you have to talk in rhyme?” Danny questioned.

The glow faded from Mirror Danny. “Yes usually. It comes with the job.” He explained. “Is there anything else you wish to know master?”

“Just... why does he want to make amends all of the sudden? And the way he’s been acting around me, it isn’t like him. Not that I enjoyed the evil stares or the bruises but... just why has he changed so suddenly?” Danny asked before adding in a quick pace. “Also, could you explain it to me without rhyming?”

Mirror Danny gave an airy chuckle. “You know, Plasmius asked me the same question, demand it really but I ignored him but for you... alright. But don’t tell anybody.”

Danny Phantom nodded.

“To answer most of your questions, the blame falls on me. You know of the Fright Knight and his sword that can teleport you to your worst fears?” Mirror Danny asked and after a confirming nod from the original, he continued. “Well I have a power similar to that of the Soul Shredder only I don’t show your fears, I show the truth. And the truth is far more terrifying than any fantasy you can fathom. When I made Vlad face the truth that he would rather deny... you can be sure he was afraid.”

“Vlad, afraid? Haha. Like really afraid? I’d like to see that.” Danny said. That was a joke of course.

But Mirror Danny smiled mischievously. “As you wish, master,” he said before he started to glow green again.

Danny opened his mouth to protest but Mirror Danny grabbed the teen by the wrist and phased back into the hand mirror. Danny tried to fight back but could not escape the iron grip and was pulled into the mirror. In a blink, the ghost boy was gone, and the mirror floated onto the desk before its energy faded.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny felt as if he were on the floor and slowly opened his eyes but there was an obnoxious LED light shining in his eyes.

“Oh c’mon,” Danny grumbled. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, noticed how cold the floor felt. “What happened?”

The teen looked ahead of him and saw his reflection looking back at him. He was Danny Fenton again. The same thing when he looked to his left and right but when turned around, he saw a hallway with large mirrors.

“Mirrors?” Danny wondered. Suddenly, the teen remembered the events of before and stood up. “Magic Mirror!” He called out.

“WELCOME... TO MY WORLD!” echoed an unseen voice that sounded eerily like Danny’s. “WALK AROUND AND SEE WHAT YOU CAN FIND!”

“What gives dude!? Why did you-”

“WALK AROUND~” the voice insisted.

Danny gave a deadpan expression before his eyes widened. “I have a better idea! I’m going ghost!” He raised his fists in the air and waited for the change. When nothing happened, Danny shouted louder, “GOING GHOST!” but he didn’t feel the rush of the cold in his ghost core if anything, he felt numb inside and he grew concern. “What’s canceling out my powers?” he asked quietly. The lights grew a little bit brighter making Danny winced and cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, the lights were bearable again.

“TRY AS YOU WILL AND TRY AS YOU MIGHT, YOU WON’T BE CHANGING UNDER MY LIGHT!”

Danny groaned irritably and then began walking through the hall and he soon realized he was in a maze. Everywhere he looked, Danny saw his reflection looking back and when he didn’t, he walked in that direction.

“So why did you drag me in here anyway?” Danny called out.

“You said you wanted to see Vlad afraid,” the voice answered.

“Ugh! I didn’t mean that literally!” Danny shouted back. “Can’t you tell- ow!”

Danny didn’t realize there was a mirror ahead of him until he heard the crackling sound and felt sharp glass against his face. He slowly back away and saw the broken mirror ahead of him. He looked at another mirror and gently wiped away any glass on his face.

“Uh... did I really hit it that hard?” Danny asked.

“No, Masters did that when I brought him here. That temper of his... you know what I mean?” said the voice.

“Yeah, I do,” Danny agreed as he got the last of the glass off. None of the cuts were deep, thank goodness. “The guy is such a... a-”

“Seriously crazed up fruitloop,” The voice finished.

“Yes, thank you! Wait-... how do you know that? Only me and my sister ever call him that?”

“I learned a way to tap into my master’s thoughts and memories when I imprint on them.” The voice explained. “And Vlad told me.”

“Wow, you were this close to being impressive,” Danny said nearly closing two fingers together. “And somehow creepier.”

“Just walk to your left already!” the voice demanded.

“Alright, alright,” Danny grumbled halfheartedly.

Danny did what he was told and soon he found himself in a room surrounded with mirrors. His only exit soon closed behind him.

“Hey!” Danny cried out slamming his fists against the mirror.

“Calm down ghost boy,” the voice said sounding like a stern parent. “I’d rather not have any more broken mirrors.”

“The only thing I wanna break is out of here,” Danny said stopping his attempts.

“I don’t plan on keeping you here, I just want you to watch and learn.”

Danny realized how close the voice sounded at that time and slowly turned around. Several mirrors were surrounding the room, reflecting his image in the bright light above, but he didn’t see anyone else. Until the reflection ahead of him started to move on its own.

Mirror Danny Fenton walked out of the mirror and up to the center of the room. His eyes now solid green, he turned his head to his left and held his hand up. “As requested, one scared Vlad... Coming up.” He said but there was no mouth visible and he snapped his fingers.

The mirrors surfaces became fuzzy, in a way similar to how television screens lose their signal before going back to normal... but they weren’t showing Danny. It was Masters, huddled on the floor.

“Vlad!” Danny called out.

But the teen didn’t get a response and when he got the mirror, Danny found he was unable to reach the man.

“Vlad,” Danny tried again, knocking his fists against the glass but still nothing. “Vlad, can you hear me?”

“_‘Vlad, can you hear me?’_” Mirror Danny taunted before becoming serious. “That’s not Vlad now. I’m just showing you how he was a few days ago.”

Danny Fenton was ticked by the taunting and turned to face the ghost with a frown. “Days ago?” Danny asked.

The ghost doppelgänger smiled. “I kept him in this very room for three days straight and forced him to face the truth.”

“Three days!? How come I never heard that he was missing?” Danny questioned.

“Well, that would require people to miss him and it seemed to me that the only one who would notice him gone was his cat.” Mirror Danny answered. “The one person blind enough to think that they’re close is busy living his own life with his love of ghost hunting and loving family to notice right away and as for you, well, do I really need to say anything at this point.”

Danny felt a familiar pang of guilt in his stomach and so he turned his direction back to Vlad.

The man soon unwound himself and walked towards Danny. The ghost boy was about to call out again, but he froze when saw the expression on the man’s face. Danny was used to seeing his archenemy proud, arrogant, angry and occasionally defeated... but to see Vlad Masters looking so grim and sad and hopeless was enough to make Danny’s breath hitch. And give him a case of Déjà vu.

Danny turned his head to look at Mirror Danny and questioned slowly. “What did you show him?”

“I showed him what he asked to see.” The ghost answered. “What his future holds. If he ever had a chance with Maddie Fenton. Will his latest plan work? Why you would never join him. The list goes on.

And I only told him the truth... and he did not like what he saw.”

“Because he didn’t see things go his way,” Danny said.

Mirror Danny snapped his fingers, “Bingo. But if I may ask. What does it matter to you? It’s not as if you enjoyed how he acted towards you before.”

“Of course, I didn’t, but something about this doesn’t feel right,” Danny replied. “I mean why would he look to you for answers?”

“I guess it’s because I found him and offered him the chance to see the future. Another one of my delightful features.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “You found him? Vlad usually finds the ghost items himself.”

The ghostly doppelgänger got close in Danny’s face. “Not this time. I just let him think that.”

Danny backed away but the ghost kept moving closer.

“I’m giving to these pitiful and self-absorbs shmucks, I don’t mind though. They think I’m the kind of slave who tells them what they want to hear but when they do ‘find me’ they find out that I’m not that kind of slave. I am a mirror, but I like to rattle their chains and tell them like it is. For I have no filters, no lies, and no take-backs.”

Danny backs up against a wall. “And apparently no sense of personal space.” He added.

Mirror Danny gave a ‘humph’ and then backed away back to the center of the small room.

“You aren’t like this in the stories,” Danny pointed out.

“Everything changes over time. Even objects.” Mirror Danny held up a hand. “But so far out of the two Danny’s in here, I change more often than you.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You’re so confusing right now.”

“I mean your refusal to believe in Vlad’s change of heart.”

“That’s because I saw what was happening earlier. He said he wanted me to stand by him and how my family was next after me,”

Mirror Danny stared at the original, “So...?” he said.

“So...!?” Danny said in frustration. “He still wants me to be his evil apprentice and turn me against my family.”

“Did you hear him say that exactly or did you just jump to that?” Mirror Danny asked.

“I know Vlad enough to understand what he was talking about,” Danny argued.

“Or... he just doesn’t want to be bitter fruitloop anymore and is willing to make amends with you and your family and you’re just fishing for excuses to pin him as the bad guy,”

Danny blinked twice and his frustration melted away. “That’s... that’s exactly what Sam said.”

“I know, Vlad had me spy on you and her last night.” The Mirror ghost confessed.

“He what!?” Danny snapped.

“You disappeared and Vlad had a way to look for you without much effort. If you **knew Vlad** than you shouldn’t be too surprised.”

Danny shrugged. “Fair point,” Danny said with a deadpan expression before he shook his head. “But that’s still wrong. And if I’m so wrong about Vlad than tell me why he didn’t tell me about you if he wanted to be honest with me?”

“Because you clearly don’t want to believe that he’s trying to change and even if he did use me in front of you, he alone would have been able to see me.”

“Oh,” Danny muttered.

Mirror Danny rubbed his head. “I showed Vlad many things in this room, what scared him the most was his future.”

“What was his future?” Danny asked.

The green-eyed doppelgänger waved his hand and all the mirrors went black before showing Vlad Plasmius lying on a rock floating aimlessly through space.

Danny’s eyes widened when he saw the lack of light or life in Vlad’s eyes. “What’s... what’s happened to him?” he asked.

“Not much yet.” Mirror ghost answered swiftly. “But if Vlad continues on his path for revenge, he will end up like this very soon. To make a long story short; he had this idea that would’ve made him the half ghost who ruled the world, but it would fail thanks to his ego and desperation. He’d end up abandoned in outer space by your dad while you save the world and blah blah blah. In the end, Plasmius will have finally paid for his crimes against the living and the dead... with his own life.”

Danny had trouble taking all that in and shook his head. “No. No. No. No.” He repeated. “I-... I’ve wanted to see Vlad finally get what he deserves sure, but... I don’t want this.”

“Aww, maybe you actually do care for the weirdo.” Mirror Danny said.

The half ghost teen glared at the doppelganger. “Look, it’s not like I’m a fan of the guy but I would never want him to end up like this.”

The image in the mirrors fades away to show Danny’s reflection again. “Well luckily for him, I’m a guy who believes in second chances. I told him that if he wants to change his future, he must first find a way to fix the damage he has caused now to change what happens next. When asked how I said, try Danny first.”

Danny stared at the doppelgänger ghost. “Why me?” he asked.

“Well, he has caused you more grief than anyone else, you said so yourself, how he has hurt you and those you love. You’re the only one he has willingly open up to, on more than one occasion. And of all people in his life, you are the one who knows what it means to get a second chance for a brighter future. Does the name Dan Phantom ring any bells?”

Danny cringed at the mention of that name and he glared at the mirror ghost. “Why would you bring that up!?”

“Because when Vlad asked why you would never join him, I told him about how you’re afraid of becoming-... that guy,”

“You told him!” Danny snapped.

“Yes,” Mirror Danny answered.

Danny glared at the spirit. “Okay, so apart from probably giving the fruitloop all my secrets, what is the point of all this?”

“It’s just what I do. My purpose in life is to answer my master’s questions honestly. Besides, it’s for his own good.” Mirror Danny explained darkly.

“Well, what you do is kinda mean. No one should just tell the truth all the time.” Danny argued.

The ghost doppelgänger smirked. “I don’t expect you to understand. After all, you are a liar.”

“I am not.” Danny countered. “And even when I do lie, I do it to protect my family.”

Mirror Danny tilted his head. “Interesting. You lie to everyone, including your parents, to protect them... but could it be possible that you also lie to protect yourself from everyone, including your parents.”

Danny was about to protest but the ghost cuts him off.

“But that’s a conversation for another time. Let’s try a little practice round.”

Mirror Danny’s form changed shape until he looked like a Vlad Masters doppelgänger but with the same solid green eyes.

“So, Daniel,” The ghost’s voice sounding like Vlad’s. “knowing what you know now, do still think I’m just a bad guy or a man willing to change for the better?” Mirror Vlad held out his hand to the teen.  
Danny stared at that hand for what felt like forever. The mirror ghost was right about something; Danny did know what it’s like trying to change the future. He remembered how those ghosts and the adult Valerie who lived in that terrible future weren’t willing to forgive all the things Dan did to them and tried to take it out on Danny without a second thought. The teen has been trying so hard to keep his promise to never become that guy and avoiding Plasmius was part of that plan. But if Vlad is trying to change his future as well and Danny doesn’t give him a chance, does that make the teen a hypocrite? If Danny can change his future for the better... than why can’t Vlad?

Danny was about to grasp Mirror Vlad’s hand when it suddenly changed into a black glove. The teen looked up and saw Plasmius, with his burning red eyes.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked.

“Just reminding you that it’s not only Masters you’re reaching out to.” Mirror Plasmius explained.

Seeing the vampiric-like ghost suddenly brought back memories of previous encounters. All those times when Plasmius tried to make a mockery of his father, made moves on his mother, when he poisoned his friends with ecto acne, Vlad’s election to mayor of Amity Park and the cloning.

But one phrase that stung him the most was.

_“And then you will be obsolete,”_

Though he was overshadowed by a bad clone, Danny still remembered those words very clearly and if was willing to get rid of Danny like that then and if the teen lets his guard down now-

“No!” Danny cried out and pulled his hand away as if it were burned. “I can’t! I can’t do it!” He then glared at Mirror Plasmius scathingly. “I **won’t** do it! Real or fake, I will not open myself up just so Plasmius could stab me in the back,”

Mirror Plasmius lets out a sigh of disappointment before morphing back into Danny’s human form. “You half ghosts are proving to be very stubborn creatures. If that’s how you feel, then so be it, our business here has concluded. So long master.”

Danny’s face fell as Mirror Danny disappeared before the whole was taking on a green, eerie glow and he was suddenly struck by a surge of energy and he cried out in pain.

* * *

In the real world, the hand mirror began to glow again, Danny Fenton flew right out of the mirror and landed roughly on the floor with a thud.

Danny looked paler than ever, he could barely find the strength to sit up, and soon passed out on the floor.

Some time passed before Danny hazily woke up again. His short nap was enough to help the teen get enough strength back to stand but he felt very dizzy and sought help with Vlad’s desk. Danny knew he had to get some food and water in him fast if he wanted to have his full strength back. He reached out for the mirror where he left it, thinking he could take it and hide it until Vlad gets home, but when he looked around the desk, the hand mirror was gone.

“What? Where di-did he- it go?” Danny wondered.

His confusion somehow triggered his intangibility and he fell through the floor. When Danny realized what was happening, he just let it happen, the last thing he needed to do was becoming tangible again through the floor. He floated harmlessly down until he reached Vlad’s secret lab...

_ **CLANG CLANG CLANG** _

Danny’s eyes widened and when he landed on his feet, he quickly hid. He crept until he looked around and soon found Bufo hitting a glowing green vault with a hammer. He threw away the hammer when it proved useless and then swung an ax to the container. The ax helped break away the lock and the safe opened, spilling out the crown of fire and the ring of rage.

Danny’s eyes widened as Bufo grabbed the items and eyed them greedily.

“At last, weeks of searching will finally pay off,” Bufo said.

“Hey toadstool,” Danny called out as he stood out of hiding, changed into Danny Phantom, and gained the ghost’s attention. “Banks closed and they got a policy on stolen good.”

“Ah, but I won’t be taking these to a bank. Their mine.” Bufo said manically. “But here, you can take this back.” Bufo held out the hand mirror before throwing it to Danny.

The teen quickly caught it before it hit the ground. “What gives!? Aren’t you supposed to be loyal to Plasmius or something? That’s what makes a good butler.”

“Except I’m not a good butler. I’ve been a stooge all my life, working my fingers to the bone for some upper-class scum only for my life to be taken by the very man I devoted everything to.” Furry in the butler’s grovel voice. “You think I wanted to continue servitude after death? No! But I’m too late to get revenge on my previous master however working for Plasmius will finally prove useful. I’ve been skulking through his mansion, poisoning his drinks with a mind-altering spell to make him think I was his loyal butler just so I can find these.” He holds up the crown and ring. “I was beginning to think I’d never find them until I found that mirror. Thanks to it, I found what I need to become my own master.” He slid the ring of rage on his finger.

“Wait!” Danny said warningly. “You may not survive that! Only Pariah Dark cou-”

“SHUT UP!” Bufo snapped. “This day belongs to me.” He slips the crown slowly on his head and soon there were flashing lights of green, white, and red as Bufo screamed from the power flooding through his form.

“Uh oh,” Danny muttered.

* * *

On the outskirts of Amity Parks was the organization of the Guy In White. Many of the agents were typing away on computers of testing new anti-ghost weapons when a siren went off, accompanied by flashing red lights.

“We got a code 7–A! This is not a drill!” came a voice over the sirens.

Agent Alpha looked at an observation screen. There, he saw Danny Phantom chasing after some giant, fire breathing toad ghost through Amity Park.

“Good God, it’s worse than I thought.” Alpha pointed to two of his agents. “You two. Go neutralize the specters with the A.P.P.L.E. I want them both now!”

The two agents saluted. “Yes, sir.” They said.

* * *

After phasing out of Vlad’s laboratory, Bufo wasted no time in terrorizing the town with Phantom chasing behind him.

“Hey Frogger, watch where you’re going!” Danny said blasting the giant toad ghost.

No matter where he shot, the plasma ray didn’t even faze the giant from.

“Darn it, my powers aren’t working. I need to get the crown off his head, but I can’t get a clear shot.” But the teen barely had time to think before he something grabs him and wraps around him. He looked down and saw that it was a large tongue.

“Ah gross!” Danny said in disgust before he was pulled into Bufo’s mouth. “Oh, crud!”

Bufo swallowed Danny Phantom whole and paused as if expecting to something but when nothing seemed to be happening, he shrugged. A woman’s scream caught his attention and he was about to attack... when the ghost felt something burning on his head. It was the crown’s flames slowly consuming his head and travel down the rest of his body. The ghost frog roared in agony until his formed fizzed over and then-

**BOOM**

Bufo exploded into giant piles of ectoplasmic goop. Standing in the middle of the mess, Danny was able to shake off some of the ectoplasm off though it stung his eyes.

“Ugh! What happened?” Danny wondered trying to clean himself.

“Us,” came a male’s voice.

Danny turned his head in time to see a GIW agent with a blaster in his hand pointed towards him. With one hit from the blaster, Danny Phantom fell to the ground and soon lost conscious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving a comment and feel free to guess what A.P.P.L.E. stands for.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Few Days Ago**

Vlad was browsing through his book of ancient and powerful relics in the Ghost Zone when he happened upon a page he didn’t recall seeing before. It was about a powerful magic mirror that had been used by kings and queens that only spoke truthfully and allowed its users to glimpse into the future or spy on their enemies. Normally he would have flown straight into the zone, but he was tired from a long day of work and went to sleep instead.

The next morning, he went to his study and there, on his desk, was the magic mirror. Of course, Vlad was suspicious but being someone who would not pass an opportunity when he sees it, the elder half ghost simply took the mirror in his hands and recited the spell to awaken the spirit within.

The mirror came alive and drained a small amount of Vlad’s powers before his reflection started talking to him...

“I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE MAGIC MIRROR! WHAT IS YOUR QUESTION?”

The spirit exited the mirror and stood before the elder half ghost in his image save for the reflective eyes.

Vlad eyed the doppelgänger head to foot. “When I was reading about the mirror, it didn’t mention anything about this? Why do you look like me?”

“It is my job to take on the image of my master,” Mirror Vlad explained, “Though truth be told, this is not my favorite. I mean, haven’t you ever heard of this new invention called moisturizer? Your hands should not have to be this dry as your humor,”

Vlad frowned. “Silence!” he snapped. “Don’t talk to me about my hands. I want you to tell me my future based on my plans for world domination,”

“Very well master, stand by,” Mirror Vlad spoke before his eyes turned green and he was taking on a green aura around him. Then he spoke again with an eerie echo.

_“The asteroid will fly to the earth, and the people will watch in fear as doomsday draws near_

_But then you, after revealing your darkest secret shall stand tall and say~_

_‘I can save the earth and all of you, that is if you are willing to pay’_

_Without much choice, the people will sign the deed granting you billions and rule over the world. You fly up to space with Jack and tell him how he stole the girl_

_You leave as you gloat about making Maddie your queen as you attempt to stop the asteroid shinning green~”_

Vlad grinned evilly and his eyes turned bright red. “Yes! I shall rule them all!” he exclaimed.

_“However, ~”_ Mirror Vlad added.

Vlad’s eyes turned back to their navy blue. “What?” he asked as his smile vanished.

_“The plan was doomed to fail as you overlook more than one detail~_

_The green of the asteroid’s glow is Ecto-_ranium_, that element so strong that no ghost can touch without their powers going numb.”_

“Ecto-ranium?” Vlad said in horror. “If that’s true then I could never touch it. And I’m beyond the point of trying to fix it now. That means-... I’ll have to destroy it further out in space and abandon my plan.” Then the man growled in anger. “It was going to be my greatest accomplishment.”

The Vlad look-alike floated back to the floor and the green faded. “THAT was going to be your greatest accomplishment?” he asked in surprise.

“Of course!” Vlad exclaimed. “I’d have the whole world under my command. Best of all, I would have everything that should have been mine to begin with. Maddie as my queen and Jack utterly humiliated and left alone in life. Just the thought of it makes me grin,”

He did and Vlad felt good because it could almost see it all... but that faded when he suddenly heard the sound of laughter behind him. He turned and saw Mirror Vlad laughing with a hand to his chest. The real Vlad could feel anger boiling inside of him.

“What are you laughing at!?” Vlad exclaimed.

“He- Yeye- You,” Mirror Vlad stuttered through to the laughter. “All that stuff you just said. It’s really funny,”

“I command you to stop laughing!” Vlad ordered.

Mirror Vlad’s laughter instantly stopped, and he choked before clearing his throat. “You’re a real buzz killer, master,” he said with a deadpan expression.

“I fail to see the amusement in what I had said before. I might regret this, but perchance you could enlighten me.” Vlad said.

“To put it simply, master, it is because it’s insane. Making Jack look like an idiot in front of his peers was one thing but to go so far as endangering the earth to prove the same thing is overkill at best and crazy as a fruitloop at worst.”

“I Am Not A FRUITLOOP!” Vlad emphasized each word.

“Obviously not,” Mirror Vlad said. “But in all seriousness, do you honestly think that literally having the whole world at your mercy will make you happy?”

“Of course, I-”

“Or that Maddie would ever be impressed by that,” Mirror Vlad interjects. “She’s never shown interest in the stuff you have already what difference would it make if you owned the world. Maddie will still refuse you; Danny would still resent you and to top it all off you would lose the only real friend you have; Jack Fenton.”

“That oaf! He stole the woman I loved and ruined my life with a flip of a switch! He is not my friend!”

Mirror Vlad sighed. “I get it, master. Granted Jack was rather ambitious that day but here’s the thing. Unlike you, Jack would never purposefully hurt his friends and if you would ever put your resentment aside long enough, you’d see that,”

“The only thing I’d like to see is the look on Jack’s face when he finally figures out how much he ruined me,”

Mirror Vlad raised an eyebrow at that, “Is that an official request master?” he asked trying to hide his growing excitement.

Maybe it was because of his current mood, maybe it was curiosity, in any case, Vlad replied, “Yes, I want to see how Jack when he learns the truth,”

“As you wish, master,” Mirror Vlad said with a bow before grabbing the man’s wrist and forcefully pulled him into the mirror.

In the mirror, the spirit took Vlad into the room of mirrors where he showed the man his future. It started with Vlad and Jack in a spaceship heading towards the Disasteroid so the elder halfa could make it intangible and save the world. Vlad saw himself reveal to Jack how he became a halfa was Jack’s fault back in college. Mr. Fenton tries to reach out to Vlad, saying that he was a friend all along and never meant to hurt him but the halfa rejects him. Fast forward to Vlad begging Jack for help from everyone on earth to which Jack replied.

“Help a friend; yes. Help you; never!” Jack seethed and then uses the ship to fly away.

That was the first time the real Vlad ever saw Jack upset with him. Actually, forget upset, Jack was furious.

“Like what you see so far?” Mirror Vlad asked.

“I did expect him to feel frustration towards me but... I never really thought about how it would look on him. It was like he was some else,” Vlad answered. “I don’t want to see anymore, take me back,”

Mirror Vlad simply shook his head and replied, “No,”

The half ghost raised an eyebrow at that, “What did you say to me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I wasn’t clear enough Masters what I said was NO.... We’re just getting started, next show,”

From that moment on, the spirit of the mirror relentlessly reminded Vlad of his past mistakes against the Fenton family. No matter how many times Vlad shouted, demanded or how he had shattered a mirror, the spirit would not stop. To see his action from a third person’s perspective was like a nightmare Vlad could not wake up from. He honestly had no idea that the hours slowly turned to days outside the mirror as he was too busy seeing everything, including Danny’s dark future self and how Dan Phantom came to be. Eventually, though, the spirit had had enough and also ran out of ideas, so he threw Vlad out.

Shivering on the floor, Vlad Masters looked five times paler than usual while Mirror Vlad stood above him.

“So now you know better,” Mirror Vlad said. “What do you plan to do with this new knowledge?”

“Well I certainly now know what not to do,” Vlad whispered. “That’s a start, isn’t it?”

“Yes, and now you should try to focus on the things you can do,”

“How can I when I can barely stand. And how much of my power did you take?”

“A lot. Sorry, not sorry. I’ll gladly stop and grant you back your full power if you do the next thing I ask of you,”

“And what’s that?”

“Gain a truce with Danny,” Mirror Vlad replied. “By working together with him, you might actually have a chance at changing your future,”

Vlad shook his head, “It would never work. For one thing, he hates me,”

“No, he doesn’t,” Mirror Vlad countered. “He’s just angry about the way things are between you two... and also mad at you in general but if you try to reach out to him-”

“It would never work!” Vlad repeated with a snap before uncurling and struggled to stand. “I’m sure Daniel would sooner help Skulker find redemption before he would ever consider me redeemable.”

“Well, of course, he won’t, and neither will you be with that attitude.” Mirror Vlad said. “I’m not saying it will happen right away, but somehow you must try. And your opportunity comes soon.”

“What do you mean?” Vlad asked.

“Tomorrow morning, Maddie’s sister Felicia will call the Fenton’s telling them that she’s too sick to watch over Danny while the rest of the family is away. You can go there and offer to house Danny. When you do, be respectful to him, give him time to warm up to you and, when the time is right, offer a truce,”

“T-Tomorrow? But Maddie and Jack won’t be leaving until...” Vlad turned to grab his phone on the desk and flipped it open to see the date. “WHAT!?” he shouted. Vlad glared at the green-eyed doppelganger.

“Time flies when you’re having fun I suppose,” Mirror Vlad said casually.

Vlad was so furious that he readied himself to blast an ecto-ray at the copy... but no matter how much he willed it; Vlad couldn’t activate his powers. “Why can’t I-?” he asked before Mirror Vlad interrupted.

“Oh yeah, you’re going to be a little low on ghost powers for a while. Consider it an extra incentive. Your full health will return after you rest and have some food, but you’ll keep having to donate your powers so long as I am in your service.” Mirror Vlad then gave a short bow.

“So I’ll just stop using you... and my powers will fully return,” Vlad theorized.

“It’s not that simple. I’ll return your powers when you gain a better relationship with Daniel. Arrivederci,” and then Mirror Vlad flies back into the mirror.

Vlad didn’t have the energy to stop the spirit or care too much about his lack of powers at the moment. After having eaten and rested on his sofa, the billionaire had time to reflect and think things over quietly. He stroked his cat for extra comfort.

“As horrible as he is, that spirit was right about one thing,” Vlad said to his cat. “If I don’t want to lose everything, I’ll need all the help I can get,”

Maddie meowed.

“No, we talked about this before Maddie, I’m not getting a therapist,” Vlad pulled the picture of him and the Fenton family at his reunion from his coat pocket. He looks down at Danny, the teen glaring at the billionaire. “I know Daniel hates me. The mirror may say otherwise but I can’t help denying it. I do wonder what if I were gone, would Daniel miss me or be thankful that I’m out of his life forever.” He sighs. “No. My little badger is a lot of things but he’s probably not as resentful as I am. So, I’ll try to be civil and try to convince him to a truce.”

* * *

**Present**

In an office building in Amity Park, Vlad was in an important business meeting with his financers and he was bored. He was used to this by now, but Vlad still wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. He wanted to be at the mansion with Daniel and see if he has made any more progress with the boy. When the meeting finally ended, Vlad was about to head out the door when a startled looking secretary came into the room with two policemen.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Masters but you can’t leave just yet.” One policeman said blocking the door. “There’s a huge ghost attacking the town. It’s not near this building but we advise you not to go until Phantom takes care of it.”

Vlad’s eyes widened at this but said calmly, “Very well, I’ll be in my office.” He tried to walk away but the policeman stopped him.

“I’m sorry sir but it would be wiser to keep everyone together. Protocol, sir.”

Just then the second policeman’s walkie rang.

“This is Smith; both ghosts have been detained.”

Vlad raised an eyebrow at that. “What does he mean by both ghosts?” he asked.

“I’m sorry sir but we can’t relay-” the policeman tried to explain before the billionaire cuts him off.

“Don’t give me that nonsense! I am the mayor of this town and I want to know what’s going on in my town.”

The policeman reluctantly complied. “We don’t have all the details sir, but it looks like that Phantom kid and the frog ghost he was following have been captured.”

Something inside of Vlad snapped. “Captured!?”

* * *

After finally escaping the office, Vlad raced back to his mansion, hoping the news made a mistake. He practically threw the front door off its hinges.

“Daniel!” Vlad called out. His voice echoed in the empty manor, but he kept at it. “Daniel, answer me!”

Desperate, Vlad searched throughout the house in a frantic search for Danny. But to his horror, the teen was nowhere to be found and then he made his way to his secret lab and found a huge mess. He found the vault and slowly put the pieces together himself.

“Bufo must have stolen the crown and ring,” Vlad said to himself. “Oh, why did I ever trust that toad.”

A sudden flash of light shined in Vlad’s eyes that caused him to shield them with his hand. After recovering from the shock Vlad found that it was the antique mirror reflecting light.

“The mirror!” Vlad said to himself as he paced to the mirror and picked it up. “How did this get here.” Realizing he had a way to learn the answers he needed he quickly recited the summoning quote and the mirror shinned after draining some of the man’s ghost power again.

A disinterest looking Vlad Masters look-alike floated from the mirror’s surface and faced the billionaire. “My master,” Mirror Vlad said bowing, “What do you want this time?”

“First, I want you to change that attitude,” Vlad said demandingly and irate. “Second, I want to know what happened here,”

“Very well, Master,” Mirror Vlad replied. He opened his mouth to speak again.

_ **BLAST** _

An ectoray was shot and it hit Vlad’s hand making him grunt and drop the mirror. Vlad looked up and he saw a very angry Sam Manson wearing the Fenton Ghost Peeler.

“You,” Sam seethed. “You low, evil, pompous, piece of fruitloop garbage! You set Danny up!”

“Miss Manson,” Vlad said in a steady voice after picking the mirror back up. “This really the best time for-”

“No, this is a perfect time!” Sam interjected aiming the blaster at Vlad. “First, I’m going to hurt you and then I’m going to go recuse Danny from your cronies,”

“Samantha listen- Wait, I thought you were a pacifist,”

“I am, but you’re such an obnoxious and dangerous jerk that even an ultra-recycle vegetarian like me knows when it’s time to take action and kick your butt!” she aims and blasts Vlad again, this time at his shins.

Vlad barely escaped the blast and then took cover, but Sam just followed and kept blasting anywhere she saw movement.

“Miss Manson, please, this is hardly the time!” Vlad shouted from his new hiding place. “Besides, I know you’re usually more sensible than this,”

“Well, what can I say, seeing my best friend being taken away by your Guys in White to do god knows what has kinda put me on edge. And don’t give me that ‘I know you’ crud!” Sam’s eyes darted around for Vlad. “This is happening Vlad, so come on out and take it like a man!”

Vlad knew he was still low on power since he just used the mirror, but he knew that if he did do anything to harm the goth girl Danny would never let him live it down, among other things. So, Vlad kept trying to reason with her while still hiding.

“Samantha, I give you my word that I never wanted the buffoons to actually catch Daniel.”

“Oh please, we both know your word is meaningless!” Sam argued, she turned and found Vlad.

The goth girl took the shot, but the man was able to dodge it and run.

“I’m being serious!” Vlad retorted. “I just wanted the fighting between Daniel and I to stop just as much as he did,”

“But why now?” Sam questioned. “Why do you suddenly care about forming a truce? When Danny offered, you had the GIW’s blast him out of the room and now those same guys took him!”

“This is different!”

“How!?”

“Just because...”

“Because of what!?”

Vlad stepped out of hiding and faced the goth. “Because I’ll never get my powers back if I don’t!”

Sam’s angry expression softened but she didn’t lower her blaster. “What? Do you not have your powers?”

Vlad groaned; he really didn’t want to explain this to her but what choice did he have right now. “No, I don’t. I haven’t been able to use my powers in almost a week and before you even ask me, yes I have tried tirelessly to try and get them back myself but he is holding my ghost half hostage unless I can make some kind of amends with Daniel.”

“Whose holding your powers hostage?” Sam asked.

“Him!” Vlad pointed at his green-eyed doppelgänger. “The spirit of that blasted mirror."

Sam looked at where the billionaire was pointing at but all she saw was the wall. “Vlad, there’s no one there,” she said.

“There is, but you can’t see him because you’re just a powerless teenage girl,” Vlad said bitterly.

“Excuse you!” Sam’s voice rose with anger. “I am not powerless!”

“In any case, my problem with the spirit is a long story and I’m in no mood to explain everything so I’ll summarize,” Vlad said as he picked up the mirror off the floor. “I am currently without my powers because of a spirit. Said spirit is keeping my ghost half in this magic mirror and will not give me my powers back unless I make some kind of amends with Daniel.”

Sam’s frown deepened as she asked. “So that’s what this is about? You’re just doing this to get your powers back? Still selfish as ever,”

“Yes, at first,” Vlad answered. “I have thought about it and I don’t want to fight Daniel anymore. From what I’ve learned while imprisoned is that continuing this rivalry is pointless and if I somehow manage to survive to see next year, I’d rather not spend whatever remaining time I have left in this world fighting a teenager.” When it looked like Sam was about to question him further, Vlad cut her off by saying. “But that’s hardly important right now. Powers or no, I need to rescue Daniel and I need you out of my way,”

“Out of your way? The only reason I came here was to get back at you for getting Danny captured... but since it looks like you didn’t then I won’t waste any more time here. I’m going to go to rescue Danny.”

“Exactly how do you propose to do that?” Vlad asked.

Sam gave the man a look of incredulous.

“You think you have a chance of getting the most wanted specter from the Guys in White?” Vlad asked in a serious tone. “Even if you or even an army of teenagers managed to arm themselves with more Fenton weapons, you’ll never be able to get past the gate let alone to whatever anti-ghost holding they’re keeping Daniel in. I, on the other hand, not only have the clearances but as mayor and benefactor, I have a position of authority. Give me at least two days to rescue Daniel myself. If I should fail, you can reprimand or, as you youngsters say, kick my butt, and I won’t stop you.”

“Two days?” Sam asked. “Why can’t you get him out now?”

“We need to be realistic Samantha. It’ll take at least some time for me to persuade those fools into letting Phantom go. I have to try this democratically... for once.”

As much as Sam didn’t want to admit it, Vlad was right. Even with the Peeler, there was no way she would be able to successfully rescue Danny from the government. She thought for a moment, then she discharged the Peeler and retracted the suit. “You have two days and I still get to help in some way.”

“Deal,” Vlad agreed. “I actually could use your help with something. How fast can you get a mob of protesters at the GIW headquarters?”

* * *

It took a little longer than one would hope for, but Sam was able to gather enough teenagers and other Phantom fans to form a protest outside the gates of the GIW headquarters overnight.

“Phree Phantom! Phree Phantom!” They chanted, “Phree Phantom!”

Sam lead the chanting on a school bus and she soon saw Vlad’s limo driving towards the building. Just as the billionaire had promised, he was able to get without trouble. Sam never thought she’d have to rely on Vlad for anything helpful, but here she was, hoping the elder half ghost does the right thing.

Once he entered the building, Vlad was escorted to Alpha’s office on the third floor.

“Welcome to GIW’s headquarters, Mayor Masters,” Alpha greeted. “What brings you here?”

“Good afternoon,” Vlad replied politely though deep down he was infuriated. “I’m here to discuss Phantom. I’m sure you’ve noticed the protestors.”

“I suppose it is rather hard to miss,” Alpha said pulling back the curtains showing the protestors below. “Just a few fanatics, nothing we can’t handle.”

“I’m sure,” Vlad said.

“So, what is it about Phantom you’d like to discuss?” Alpha asked. “Keep in mind that I can’t give you too many details as it is now a government issue. So, I’m assuming you’re here to congratulate our success,”

“You know what happens when you assume things, don’t you?” Vlad questioned. “In this case your assumption is incorrect. The Phantom boy, I want you to set him free,”

Alpha was surprised behind his sunglasses. “But in the past, you said-”

“I know what I said then!” Vlad interjected. “Listen to what I’m saying now!” he took a moment to calm down from his outburst. “I know I’ve shared my objection to the teen ghost’s presence but whether we like it or not, Phantom is too important to these town people to be destroyed. Just look at them Alpha, if you harm the ghost boy to the point of destruction, those few fanatics will riot and cause a great deal of damage not only to themselves but also to this town.” Vlad moves closer to Alpha’s desk and placed his hands there. “I’m only going to say this nicely once; release Phantom or you will have to answer to me,”

Alpha scratched his chin as if in thought. “I understand what you are saying, and your comments are valuable... but I’m afraid I am going to have to ignore it.”

“I’m being serious here,” Vlad said.

“So am I,” Alpha replied. “You are a businessman Masters, so I’ll explain this to you those terms. We are a government organization with the goal to eliminate all ghosts and other paranormal beings on Earth. Phantom has been a prime target since he was put on the million-dollar hit list a year and a half ago. Frustratingly, we had no success in capturing him until yesterday. Releasing him now would make us look unprofessional.”

“And yet by not releasing him, the media will eat you and your organization alive. They’re already calling you killers out there.”

“To be fair, ghosts are already dead so ‘killers’ would be incorrect.”

“It won’t matter to the public; they will keep calling you that or do worst if you don’t release Phantom from wherever you are keeping him.”

“Phantom is being held in a laboratory under restraint for experimentations even as we speak.” Alpha explained.

Vlad’s stomach twisted in knots. “Experimentations?” he said.

“Yes,” The man replied. “Ever since we caught him yesterday, we went straight to work. We have men working in shifts to make sure the Phantom is watched over at all times. We also have cameras monitoring his every move as well.”

“I have never said this before but isn’t that all a bit excessive?” Vlad asked.

“Perhaps, but when it comes to that ghost punk you can never be too careful,” Alpha replied. “Besides, we’ve made great progress with Phantom already.”

“Like what?” Vlad asked his mind filling with worry.

“That’s classified, Mr. Mayor. But here is what I can tell you; It doesn’t matter what you or those protestors think. Phantom is a menace to society, and he isn’t going anywhere,”

Vlad glared but he held enough control to make sure his eyes didn’t turn red.

“Now, if we are done here, I have my own business to attend to,” Alpha said getting up from his chair.

“Very well, we are done here for now,” Vlad said his expression softened. “But take heed; If you exterminate Phantom, you’ll a lot more than the wrath of the people to deal with.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Alpha asked in a menacing tone as he watched Vlad walk away.

“No but consider this. If dozens of ghosts couldn’t keep Danny Phantom captive for long what makes you think you can do any better?” When the man in the white suit didn’t answer right away Vlad continued. “Food for thought, fair well,” and he left the office.

* * *

Sam continued the protest even after she saw Vlad leave in his limousine and then her cellphone starts ringing.

“Vlad,” Sam answers.

“Yes Samantha,” Vlad replies.

“Tell me you made progress,” Sam said urgently.

“To a point, I need to go back to the lab for something. Stay and lead the protestors as long as you can,”

“Alright, but what do you need at the lab?” Sam asked.

“I can’t explain it right now. Just call me back if anything else happens,” Vlad then hangs up his phone before Sam reply and keeps driving back to his mansion. He needed to get back to the mirror and get his powers back.

* * *

Vlad went to his study and found the mirror on his desk. He picks it up.

“Magic mirror in my hand, my every word is your command,” Vlad said before the mirror glows with power and Mirror Vlad appears.

“What is it now master?” Mirror Vlad asked.

“Give me my powers back,” Vlad demanded.

“What’s the magic word?” Mirror Vlad chimed.

“Oh, for-... please,”

“Nope, the changed it,” Mirror Vlad smiled.

“You dolt! I want my powers back now! I can’t live like this another day and I need them to save Daniel!” Vlad shouted.

“But what matters more to you Vlad? Rescuing Danny or feeling powerful again?”

“Enough with all these backward questions! You put me through a nightmare of endless reminders of my past failures, stole my powers and then tell me the only way I can get them back is to be respectful to Daniel!”

“Last I checked lying to someone isn’t a sign of respect,” Mirror Vlad pointed out. “You didn’t tell Danny about me because you didn’t trust him, again.”

“I- I trust him to an extent,” Vlad admitted.

“But not enough to believe that he will actually have your back for once.”

The real Vlad opens his mouth to argue but the words get caught in his throat.

“I understand that 20 years alone with these powers have hardened your heart, but maybe when life throws you an opportunity like Daniel, you could try talking to him like a regular person instead of treating him like the enemy because he happens to be Jack’s son.”

Vlad turns away from the doppelganger spirit. “I’m not good at trusting others. What if I do and he ends up hurting me again?”

“Even with me, you’ll never know for sure,” Mirror Vlad answered. “Besides, you’ve already tried forcing him to join you and that didn’t make you any happier. What have you got to lose if you tried the alternative?”

Vlad stood there thinking when the ground started to rumble, and his cell phone rang.

“Hello,” the man answers.

“Vlad- its Sam...” the goth replied from the other line. “Somethings happening over here,”

“What is it? Describe it to me,”

“The building is shaking... there’s slime everywhere- and there-” the line cuts off.

“Samantha? Hello?” Vlad presses on but there’s no response.

The man runs outside and stops at his driveway. He sees a green flash in the sky before something resembling a bright shooting star flies up into the sky, then out of town and crashes into the forest. There’s no way to describe it but Vlad could feel something familiar about that light.

“Daniel,” Vlad whispers.

The man drives his car in the direction the light flew towards. He drives deep into the forest until he could go no further and runs into the woods. The little amount of ghost sense he has kicked in when he finds a crater in the dirt. Vlad moves closer to the edge until he sees a body in the center, and it was wearing a familiar black and white jumpsuit.

“Daniel!” Vlad cries out.

Vlad jumps in, runs to the fallen ghost boy and turns him over to see his face. To the man’s surprise, Danny’s face was deathly pale. Almost the same shade as Plasmius’ skin tone. Vlad shakes the teen’s shoulders.

“Daniel, wake up,” The man said urgingly. “Please wake up,”

Danny’s eyes snapped open, but they were not his own. These eyes were solid red. Before Vlad could ask why the ghost boy launches up and pins the man down in a chokehold.

“What do you want from us!?” said Phantom but his voice sounded distorted.

“Daniel-... stop this!” Vlad said trying to pry Danny’s hands off his throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M ALIVE and really sorry for the delay. Thanks to ‘events’ I haven’t had much time to write but now it’s taken care of and I don’t need to be reminded of it so please don’t ask. Anyway, thank you for your patience and don’t forget to leave a comment at the end. And yes I will be writing some more now

Danny groaned as he slowly opened his eyes only to see another blinding light and there was a ringing in his ears before a voice broke the sound.

“Wake up punk!” said a Guy In White.

Danny gasped and tried to sit up, but he found himself trapped. He looked around and saw that he was in a laboratory and strapped to an operating table with metallic bands across his midsection, arms, and legs.

“Nervous?” the Guy asked menacingly. “Well, you should be,”

“Why are people getting up close to my face today?” Danny asked rhetorically before talking to the operative. “Look, you guys got the wrong idea about me. I’m not a threat to Amity Park, I try to protect it.”

“Don’t kid yourself ghost. You threaten the people of this town just by being here. Every ghost that comes here is because of you,”

“That’s not... entirely true,” Danny said trying to defend himself. “Lots of the ghosts come here for other reasons.”

The operative was not convinced. “In any case, you have been a pain on our sides and a menace to this city and it’s time something was done about it.”

“So... any chance you could just give me a quick slap on the wrist and let me go with a warning?” Danny asked nervously.

“Not likely, no,” the agent answered bluntly. “But if you got a problem with that, you can take it up with Alpha...”

Right on cue, the head of the GIW entered the secure room and he stood next to the operating table. Danny could see his reflection in the dark shades of Alpha’s glasses.

“At long last,” Alpha said. “You can step aside Operative H; I can take it from here.”

“Look, guy,” Danny said. “I saw you on the news the other day.”

“Oh, did you? So, you have access to our local news. Did you like the piece?”

“I know you guys have been after me for... a long time. But if you would just let me expla-Mmmm!” He was cut off by Alpha who quickly slipped a ghost proof gag over Danny’s mouth.

“It certainly likes to talk,” Alpha commented before his tone grew serious. “Allow me to explain something to you Phantom; you are a threat to Amity Park and if you thought for even one nano-second that we were just going to let you continue to terrorize the town, you’ve made a grave mistake.”

“Good one sir,” Operative H said from the side.

“No one likes a kiss-up agent,” Alpha said sternly.

“Yes sir,”

“Now, set up the tools for sample extraction. We want to do it quickly while its awake and before the A.P.P.L.E has removed its powers completely.”

Danny’s words were muffled by the strap of tape over his mouth, but it seemed to catch the boss’s attention.

“Phantom, these restraints keeping you to the table are not ghost proof because, thanks to our latest weapon against ghosts, we found a way to render you powerless.” At the ghost boy’s confusion, Alpha clarified. “We procured the details to a machine the Fentons had made while we owned their business. Jack Fenton labeled it as... Fentonpowerstop-offer- stopphire? Anyway, it’s a machine that supposedly takes powers away from ghosts.”

Danny’s eyes widen. He remembered that invention.

“But we made something similar with a few modifications.” Alpha continued. “An anti-ghost gun we call the advanced protoplasm power laser extractor... or A.P.P.L.E for short. It was mayor Masters who encouraged us to use it and other weapons we have on any upcoming ghosts and it had worked better than expected. The man maybe pompous but at least he gives us the funds to help make these inventions.”

Fear gripped over Danny’s heart at this news and when he saw the large needle. They stuck one into his arm which was hooked to an IV bag hanging from a stand. The hours after this were the stuff of the teen’s worst fears. The men used all kinds of tools against the ghost boy and all the while, the needle in his arm drew out the ectoplasm from his veins until it was full and then replaced. His green eyes closed tightly but no matter how agonizing the pain was Danny could only watch in silent horror, unable to scream.

Guys came in and left the room again all day and night until it was noon the next day and Danny could still feel the pain as they dragged him into a new room. This room was lined with double plated cylindrical glass cases. One was open and they tossed the ghost boy inside.

“This will hold it for a bit.” Said operative G, “We’ll let the thing rot for a while until the next guys have their turn with Danny Phantom.”

“Why are you saying this?” said operative I. “We were both briefed a minute ago,”

“I like to talk so sue me,”

The men left and turned off the light, but the ghost boy still glowed faintly, and Danny could barely move without feeling a sting on his body where they had hurt him. The ghost boy was without ectoplasm or strength to stay awake. Fear kept him from drifting though, fear that the guys would find Danny Fenton and not Phantom in the cage.

Danny nearly passed out from exhaustion until he suddenly feels like he’s being watched and hears the sound of tapping. He turns his head and sees a pair of red eyes looking back at him. The ghost boy flinches but when he looked again, he saw that eyes were on a big green blob ghost. Danny had seen and fought against ghosts like this before, but compared to other ghosts, they weren’t the worst. This one stared back at Danny but there was no malice nor fear, just sorrow, misery, and a hint of curiosity and its eerie ghostly glow flickered like a dying candle.

“Are you really Danny Phantom?” the blob ghost asked. Danny nodded yes and the ghost groaned. “If the Guys got you then there’s no hope for the rest of us,”

Danny tried to speak but the gag prevented him. He lifts his head and saw six other blob ghosts just like the one next to him, all of them identical in appearance and imprisoned.

_‘Seven ghosts,’_ Danny thought.

“We don’t know how long it’s been since they caught us, but they did and shot us with that A.P.P.L.E.” The ghost next to him explained.

“They drain us,” the second ghost blob replied. “We lose power, but our ectoplasm grows back naturally.”

“We glow and they take us away to drain us then throw us back in these cases.” Said a third ghost.

“Over and over again,” said a fourth.

The ghosts moaned and groaned. Danny couldn’t stand the mournful cries, but something ignited in his chest and he rips off the tape over his lips. “Stop it!” he shouted. When the ghosts stopped, Danny continued. “I’m not gonna lie, I kinda gave up hope too but maybe... maybe there’s still a way to escape this place... and then I can give the fruitloop a piece of my mind.”

“Who’s the fruitloop?” a ghost asked.

“Never mind,” Danny said.

“But what about us? We can’t even escape these cases,” one ghost blobs said.

“Yeah, and even if we could, we’re not strong enough to fight our way out,” said another ghost.

Danny thought for a moment, “Not unless we work together...” He said.

“Eight powerless ghosts aren’t much against their weapons.”

“No, just one ghost,” Danny clarified. “Here’s my plan,”

* * *

Later, operatives K and O entered the room.

“Finally, our turn,” Operative K said.

“Time for payback,” Operative O replied.

The two guys went to the case where the ghost boy was, his body curled up and unmoving. Operative O slammed his palm against the glass. But the ghost still wouldn’t move even when the guy tried again. Finally, they open the door- and Danny kicks them both in their chests. While the two guys are down, Danny presses a button that unlocks all the cases, freeing the seven blob ghosts.

“Okay, now!” The ghost boy said to the others... but they did not move. “What are you waiting for?”

“This could be very dangerous for you,” One ghost blob said.

“I-... Let me worry about that later. Just do it,” Danny insisted.

The ghosts were hesitant for a moment, but they soon became intangible and phased into Phantom’s body. Danny was overshadowed before by Sidney Poindexter but this time it was multiple ghosts at the same time. He tried to relax, thinking it would help, but the shock of it was overwhelming. The mass of ghosts inside of him made his appearance change too. Danny’s skin grew paler, his teeth sharpened to points, his eyes turn solid red, and green ectoplasm dripped and foam at the corner of his mouth.

The guys shook their heads and gasped at the sight of the ghost boy’s frightening new look. The ghost boy puffed up his chest and he barfed ectoplasm all over the room. He flew out of the room and terrorized the rest of the building. He blasted computers and equipment, he spat ectoplasm. Before he could make his escape, Danny had managed to find the crown of fire and the ring of rage, he grabs both but then swallows the ring.

Outside the building, the protesters heard sirens and saw ectoplasm oozing from the walls. Operatives ran out just as a corner of the roof explodes and Phantom shots out into the sky, and he crash lands in the forest outside of town where he is later discovered by Vlad. The ghosts controlling Danny were not aware of who they were speaking to at first, so they attacked the man.

* * *

“What do you want from us!?” said Phantom but his voice sounded distorted.

“Daniel-... stop this!” Vlad said trying to pry Danny’s hands off his throat, but the teen wouldn’t let up. So Vlad kneed him in the stomach which stunned the ghost boy, the man pushed him away and the teen belched. The man gave an annoyed look. “Really Daniel?” he asked.

A flash of light caught in Vlad’s eye, he looked over in the direction and he spotted the crown of fire in the dirt. He grabs it, its fire goes out in his human hands. “Well, at least Daniel got this back, but where’s the-” But his sentence was cut short when he hears whirling of helicopter blades.

_‘Butter biscuits,’_ The man thought rolling his eyes before grabbing Danny, pushing him in the car and buckling him up to the back seat.

Vlad drove back to the town and was determined to make it back before Phantom woke up. But then he heard mumbling and Phantom’s eyes flutters, they were still red. “Daniel, can you hear me?” Vlad asked.

Danny just sat there silently, until he finally spoke, “V-Vlad?” he asked.

“Daniel, what happened to you?” the elder asked.

Phantom only coughed in response. “Z-Zone,” he muttered. “We want-... zone,”

“Zone? The ghost zone?” Vlad wondered. Phantom nodded but then shook his head. “Well, which is it?” Vlad insisted.

“Vlad-... I’m- Overshadowed... gotta let them out!” Phantom’s voice sounded even worse.

That was all the elder need to hear for now and he soon made it back to his mansion. But as soon as he parked, Phantom went intangible and flew into the large house. Vlad rushed in after the ghost boy, but he didn’t see him near his portal to the ghost zone.

“Daniel?” Vlad called out, “Daniel?”

In a flash of black and white, Vlad was pinned to the wall with Phantom twisting his arm behind his back.

“You’re the one who sent them after us!” the ghost boy spoke in a distorted voice.

“What are you... talking about?” Vlad asked face twisted from the pain.

“It was you who brought the guys to Amity Park and gave them the A.P.P.L.E. Things around here weren’t half as bad before you came here. You’re the one who should be locked up!” Phantom shouted before bending Vlad’s arm more.

The man hissed before whispering, “I’m sorry about this Daniel,” He strikes the side Danny’s head with his elbow and as Phantom stands there dizzy, Vlad opens up the portal to the zone. He then takes the ghost boy by the collar into the Ghost Zone. Vlad stood on a floating rock outside the portal opening with Phantom still in his grasp. “Here you go, the Ghost Zone, now get out of Phantom’s body,” the man demanded.

Phantom presses his hands against his head, “Please, just do as he says and go,” Danny said, his own voice ringing out before it becomes distorted again. “Okay, but we do this for you Phantom, not our persecutor,”

One by one, a blob ghost exits Danny Phantom’s body and flies away further into the ghost zone before the ghost boy’s slumps, but Vlad manages to catch him.

* * *

Danny’s vision was blurry for a while, his body felt heavy and his movements were slow as if he were underwater. Once he was able to open his eyes, he saw at once that he was surrounded by ectoplasm. He gasped, shot his head up, and immediately his whole body shot with pain. Danny found himself back in his human form in a large tub full of ectoplasm and there was a breathing mask on his face. He also blushed when he saw that he was only wearing his boxers now. He rested his head against the edge of the tub and tried to calm his breathing. Once he calmed down some, Danny took a moment to check his surroundings and realized he was in Vlad’s lab.

The doors to the room opened and Vlad Masters walks in. “You’re awake, at last,” he said to the teen. Danny tries to speak but the man raises a hand. “You shouldn’t talk while wearing a breathing mask.” He walks over and gently takes the mask off of Danny’s face.

“How long have I been out?” Danny asked with a strained voice. “And why am I in this thing?”

“Firstly, for about four hours,” Vlad answered. “Second, this particular ectoplasm should help you with any internal damage you have suffered during your multiple overshadowing.”

Danny fell silent, remembering that experience.

“And while we are on the subject; WHAT were you thinking!? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?” Vlad sounded angry but there was a hint of concern in his voice. “You’ll be lucky if there isn’t any lasting damage to your psyche!”

With his eyes wide open now, Danny stared back at Vlad. He had almost forgot how tense it was when Vlad gets angry. “I...I didn’t know what else to do. The guys took our powers away and even if I could escape by myself, I wasn’t going to just abandon those ghosts. I had to do something to save us-... them,”

“Our? Us? Them? It’s always others that you’re concerned with. You should be thinking about yourself for once in your life,” Vlad countered.

“I’m not like that Plasmius!” Danny snapped. “If I was, I’d end up a sad old fruitloop like you!”

Both of them looked at each other threateningly until Vlad’s grimace melted away when he saw Danny’s eyes turn solid red again and he took a step back. Danny’s anger softened when he saw the look on Vlad’s face. “What?” he asked.

The man shook his head and held his palms out. “It’s nothing, let’s try to refrain from arguing until you are fully healed shall we little badger?” He said not wanting to alarm Danny about his eyes changing, “I saw that you managed to recover the crown of fire, but do you remember where the ring is?” Vlad asked.

The teen’s eye turned back to their normal sky-blue human eyes and he rested his head back on the edge of the tub. “Um... I think I ate it,” he answered.

“You-!” Vlad stopped himself from yelling. “One of two things is going to happen then. Either I find a safe way to extract it from you or...”

“Or we wait till it passes through me?” Danny guessed and snickered.

“Not what I was going to say. All the same, we’ll have to try for the former,” Vlad concluded with a deadpan expression. “I have a few methods,”

“Can you not tell me what they are? After what the guys in white did, I had enough experiments to last a while,” Danny said before raising an eyebrow at Vlad. “Oh, and by the way, thank you so much for helping the Guys make their latest weapon,” he said sarcastically.

Vlad’s softened into genuine concern that the teen didn’t seem to notice before the man steps closer. “What are you talking about? Is it that thing you and your “friends” were talking about? The... Ape ale?”

“That’s not a thing. They call it the apple and that’s what the Guys used on us.” Danny explained. “Alpha said you helped pay for it.”

“Daniel, I’m a benefactor for that facility, not the boss. What they do with the money is the company’s choice not mine and you can’t possibly think I had any real faith in their endeavor to capture ghosts,”

Danny already knew the answer to that, but he just grumbled, “Whatever. Can we please just get on with getting the ring out of me. I don’t know why I did that.”

“Perhaps you were to out of it to put it on properly... or you were just hungry?” Vlad said.

“Was... was that a joke?” Danny wondered.

“I thought it might help,” Vlad admitted. “That’s what I would like to do, if you would just let me,”

“Joke or help?” Danny said. Seeing the anger in Vlad’s eyes, the teen pulled back. “What? I was kidding that time. Anyway, if you want to help, like really want to help... okay, but after this we need to talk about something else,”

Vlad was about to ask Danny what he meant but decided to save that conversation for later. “Very well. I will add a gas into the mask that will help you sleep while I take the ring out of your stomach,”

“Whoa, why do I need to be asleep?” Danny asked.

“Because I highly doubt you got any sleep while you were with those buffoons in white and your eyes are a state.”

“What’s wrong with my eyes?”

“Nothing serious. Dark rings, blood shot and it looks like your having trouble keeping them open,” Vlad explained.

Danny tried to deny it but his eyes did start to hurt. He tried to rub the tiredness out with his hands, but it wasn’t working. “Okay,” the man places the mask back over Danny’s nose and mouth.

Vlad pushes some buttons and Danny gets a new smell coming from the air in the mask. “Deep breaths little badger,”

Danny takes in a few deep breaths; his mind grows fuzzy from the mint scented gas and he slowly falls asleep.


End file.
